Pirate Prince
by Freyjadour
Summary: Prince gets fed up with the life he had back at the palace and decides to leave. Four years later Miakis tries to find him only to discover he is a pirate in the Island Nations I know it sounds really weird but try it. Frey X Miakis better summary inside.
1. The Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden. **

**A/N: Okay now this story is different, as far as I know, but hey different isn't always bad. Of course it takes place after the bad ending only because I have to say I don't like Lyon very much. Also this will be another Frey X Miakis, why? Because I just like that couple so much. **

**It's pretty much has to do with the prince (Freyjadour) leaving Falena and going to the island nations. Where he will become a pirate. A few years later Miakis goes and tries to find him. She stumbles upon him only to discover that he is a pirate. Of course she is displeased with his sudden change and it will pretty much go around the development between those two. You could hate it or love it; I just ask you give it a chance.**

**Oh one last thing. Even though this takes place in the Island Nations that does not mean it is a cross over of games. You will read some familiar places and such things like that. Don't count on there being a Lazlo or someone like that. Just telling you now so you know what you expect. There might be some language in this story too. Just warning ya, even though I'm sure you don't care. **

The sun was shining brightly into the overly large room. There were three large windows lining the back wall. It had a desk with a chair, then a little coffee table with another four chairs. There were some suits of armor and various paintings. They ranged from scenery to portraits. A few book selves were pressed against the walls covered in books that held almost no significance. This entire office was unnecessary. The commander just needed a desk, and chair. Not all these little odds and ends.

Suddenly the young commander heard a nock at the door. "Enter!"

A guard in the usual Falena army uniform entered the room. "Commander Freyjadour sir!"

"Yes?" The prince asked trying to hurry the guard up. He had a lot of paper work to finish. That's all this job was, paper work. He never felt like he was actually commanding anything. He was extremely happy when Lym granted him this position, but now he resented it.

"I have to bring some things to your attention sir," the soldier replied in the normal army fashion.

"What might they be?" Frey inquired soon regretting it.

"Well first I have brought you more papers to be filled and signed." The guard walked up and placed a pile on his desk before continuing. "I was told to inform you that new recruits wish to join the army, and you need to pass judgment tomorrow. The senate wants to discuss something's with you and also you have been granted an invitation to Rainwall. The princess is displeased with current status of the palace and wants to renovate it somewhat. She asks that you be in charge of the construction. Also the beavers ask for help in rebuilding their own little village and seeing how you have past relations with them. You are to go and meet to discuss what must be done, and when."

Frey froze at some point during the guard's list of duties that he must do. Did they really expect him to do all that; there just was no way he could do it all. After some awkwardly silent minutes Frey managed to speak.

"What does the senate wish to discuss?" Frey asked hoping it wouldn't be do much. The heavens forbid if he managed to relax at some point in his life.

"Well quite a few things sir," the guard responded oblivious to the commander's dislike of all the work. "I think it has to do with Stormfist, Ceras Castle, what the future of Falena will be. Things like that sir."

_That could take more then a day to discuss, _Frey angrily thought in his head. This was getting old, all he ever did now was just work. He couldn't remember the last time he got to use a sword. Since he got this position he felt like some figure head.

"Alright thank you," Frey looked back down at his work, "you are dismissed." Frey didn't hear a motion or any form of movement. He looked back up to see the guard nervously standing there. "Yes?"

"Well sir, um… I was told to escort you to the senate."

"They want me to go now?" Frey asked a little louder then he wanted to.

"Umm…yes sir," the soldier began to get more nervous. He had never seen the commander act in any way other then up most chivalry. Then again, that might just be a front he put up. Even though he was older than the commander, he heard stories. Stories that seemed like legends, it made the prince seem almost as if a god. He was supposed to have god like agility, and skills that could rival any fighter. Not only that but they also say his intelligence is unbelievably high when it comes to war strategies. Taught by Lucretia herself he is a prodigy.

Then again you could only trust stories to a certain extent. You can't believe what everybody says. For all he knew he just got the job because he is the prince. No matter what the reason the prince received the job he would follow his orders.

"Alright," Frey hastily rose from his chair and briskly left the room. The guard chased after him.

I'm a seventeen-year-old boy I should be having fun. Messing around, not having a care in the world, but it's just the opposite. I probably have more work then anyone and everyday something gets added on.

Frey took long fast strides to reach the senate house. When he got there he forcefully pushed the doors open. He made his way to the bottom level and into the main room. When he reached that everybody was already waiting for him. They fell silent as he entered; Frey ignored the silence and quickly took his usual seat. He crossed his arms and sat there, wishing he could just get away from it all.

**5 hours later**

Frey slowly stepped out of the senate building, "Someone please kill me."

"Hey grumpy."

Frey turned to see Miakis standing there with her hands behind her back. The usual bright smile on her face. Frey couldn't help but smile when he saw her. He walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Miakis please save me," Frey melodramatically stated, leaning against her acting as if his body was about to give out.

"Aww you poor baby, did the grumpy old men bore you," Miakis replied playing along.

"You have no idea, I think I would've died."

"That bad."

"Yeah this whole day, not even. The whole week has just been bad. Everyday I just get more boring work. I do it and try not to complain but I have my limits. I don't think I can take anymore."

Miakis bit her lip nervously hoping that Frey wouldn't notice. Sadly he did and immediately he stepped back.

"Miakis please…please I'm begging you. Don't tell me you came to give me more work." He clasped his hands together shaking them in front of her.

Miakis looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry prince, but you have to go to Fort Sauronix." Miakis looked up to see great disdain on the prince's face. She reached out and put a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Really I'm sorry Frey but you know it goes with the commander's job."

"Man this sucks, I have to go to Stormfist, Rainwall, and Sauronix. They are nowhere near each other. This trip could take a month or more. Then when I come back I will have to work on construction, not to mention all the paper work that will be stacking up while I'm gone." Frey complained. Miakis could only offer an apologetic smile.

_There is one thing that would make the trip_ _better_, Frey thought. "Hey Miakis you'll be coming with me right?"

Once again the Queen's Knight looked towards the ground. She reached across her stomach and grabbed her elbow nervously, "I'm sorry Frey I can't."

"What?" Frey's last hope of staying sane on the long trip just vanished. "Why not?"

"I wanted to I really did," Miakis quickly replied looking at him, "but they said the commander doesn't need a bodyguard. I said he might need back up and they responded saying I should help train new soldiers instead. I said that wasn't my job to do and they were like it is now." Miakis searched Frey's eyes looking for understanding.

Frey silently nodded his head and sighed. Then he forced a wide smile, "Oh we'll have to take a vacation some other time. At least I wont have to put up with your snoring and sleep talking."

Miakis huffed and put her hands on her hips, "I do not snore."

"How would you know, you're always asleep," Frey joked.

"Yeah well ladies do not snore," Miakis defended. She leaned her body against Frey feeling his arm wrapped around her again. They began walking back to the palace.

Frey noticed that he and Miakis flirted more and more. They use to be just friends but over the war they grew closer and after Lyon passed away. In fact if it wasn't for Miakis Frey probably never would have made it through that tough time. Now they flirted almost when ever they met yet they never did anything to further their relationship. Frey often thought about it but never acted.

"Hey you hungry?" Miakis asked.

"I am actually starving, five hours without food is like an eternity."

Miakis giggled at the commander, "Well let's go eat."

"Best idea I've heard all day," laughed Frey.

With that they walked to the grand hall to part take in the everyday feast, which was a normal dinner for the palace. Way too much food then anybody ever need surrounded by people who were suppose to be better then everyone else. Yet there he sat, among them all. Why were they better, why did they deserve this huge feast?

Frey glanced around the giant table to see just about anyone of importance. From generals, to Queen's Knights, to senators, even to important merchants. They all laughed heartily while drinking their wine and eating their lavish dinner. The room they dined in was ornately decorated, with large windows lined with colorful curtains. Frey didn't know why but he began to dislike this company. Maybe it was because he was so use to being with his soldier during the civil war. Now he was with people who had control over the fate of a country and yet probably wouldn't lose anything but money if they make a wrong decision.

Is that really a dishonorable thing? Maybe they were just smarter and better, they don't have to personally fight. They can buy soldiers, and supplies. No that couldn't be right, these people didn't do anything dangerous besides a risky bet. Than again could Frey really judge them based off of prejudices and appearances.

The commander then looked to his right at his Sister who was sitting at the head of the table right next to him. She didn't seem to be enjoying her self all that much. Maybe there was hope yet, hope that she won't turn into someone like them. A bureaucrat that craved power. Frey then glanced over at Miakis to see her in deep discussion with Kyle. Kyle seemed to be telling a story and Miakis was completely wrapped up in it. Soon Kyle said something because Miakis burst out laughing.

It brought a smile to Frey's face seeing that. Miakis still laughed while she grabbed her drink. When she did she saw Frey watching her. She gave him a warm smile and a little wave. Frey returned the favor and watched as she mouthed something to him. Frey didn't understand and mouthed 'what' back. Before she could answer someone else got Frey's attention.

"Prince, what do you plan on doing with the Ceras Castle?"

Frey turned his head to see that a merchant was the source of the question. "I have a few ideas in mind, and if it isn't too rude may I ask why a merchant such as yourself would like to know."

Frey watched as Miakis covered a giggle in her hand. Frey didn't exactly want to sound rude but he didn't feel like explaining anything now. Especially not to a merchant, they only thought about money.

"Well son-"

"Commander," Frey sharply cut in. Merchants were always trying to befriend you and act like you were their best friend. Not only that but everybody seemed to think they were better then Frey just because they were older. Many people thought he should not have had the commander position.

Once again Frey glanced over at Miakis to see her with her head down trying hard to not laugh out loud. Frey use to be completely respectful no matter how much he didn't like the other person. If they were rude or selfish or anything, he would always give respect. Now, partially from Miakis' influence, he only gave it to people who deserved it.

"Right…um sorry, commander, I wish to know because I think it would be great to make it into a trading center. Think about it, all trade under one roof; there could be representatives from each town. The lake is perfect for fitting a large number of merchant ships. I'm telling you bo…commander that this is a great idea."

Frey had to give this man his credit. It was a good idea, but there was a catch, and Frey was pretty sure he knew what it was. "Well that sounds all well and good but wouldn't there be problems when a lot of businesses come together like that. You know room, and boundaries. Not to mention theft could be high in a crowded area and also many arguments. Many people in one place can cause problems. Also this is a fortress, you are just going to let anyone in. Enemies could easily walk in and get information or sneak on a ship. Tell me how would you solve these problems."

"Well that is why I suggest we have someone with a few soldiers keep order. Also to keep low lives from just slouching around there, we will set up a small fee to enter the fortress. Also another small fee for setting up a shop. We can't just have people just waltzing in and taking advantage of the great location."

"And who do you suggest keeps order," Frey asked leaning his elbows on the table.

"Well…since it was my idea, I figured I would be in charge."

Knew it, he just wants to do this to make more money himself. Almost like a hotel renting out rooms, he's renting out space to set up shops. It is ingenious but also cruel. The people will flock there thinking it's a great place to trade, which it will be. The only problem is they all will be paying him money. They might make some money also, but he will make a large sum. Then he could also raise the price to enter and have a shop.

Frey sat back in his chair while all eyes were on him. "Well frankly it is a good idea but also that is a fortress. It isn't met for trade and if it was then I don't think one person should make a huge profit from it. It was a good idea but I don't agree with it. So in short, no it won't be a trading center." Frey couldn't keep his smile at bay when he saw the merchants face. Frey wasn't one to have joy in the despair of others but when it came to wily merchants, he took as much joy as he could. Sadly he couldn't enjoy it for long as someone else spoke up.

"Now commander sir, I hate to be disrespectful but, I'm afraid you have no authority on such matter."

The table went dead silent, someone was challenging the commander. Frey looked to his left to see a man in what appeared to be his forties. He recognized him from the senate house. This man did not like Frey, even Frey knew it. He didn't come right out and say it but he didn't hide it either. Frey also knew this man was one that craved power. Frey's dislike in this man grew over time, and now he was pushing the limits to the very end.

Frey didn't care if anyone challenged him but if it was someone like this man. One who only wanted money and power. Then Frey would take the challenge and fight back.

"Please can you explain?" Frey asked with a fake smile.

"Certainly prince, it doesn't surprise me that you don't know the rules. You are very young." This senator was already taunting him. "Seeing how this has to do with trade between towns and has nothing to do with military in any way. You have nothing to do with this. Maybe if it was with another land you could have a small say but not here."

"I get your point but it is a fortress, let alone one I founded and I know you are getting old losing your memory. But a fortress is part of the military so therefore it is under my jurisdiction." Frey let a smirk come across his face playing the old man's game.

"Yes but if a fortress is not used for any military purposes it becomes like another building. Thus falling out of your jurisdiction. Now you can run to your little sister and beg her to help you." He let out a laugh as other senators joined him. "Then again she can't do much when it comes to trade. Trade is more of a senate discussion. So you see I really have more jurisdiction then you do…commander." The senator let 'commander' slowly slip off his tongue to imply that even though Frey was technically a higher rank. The senator had more authority then him right now.

Frey slowly rose from his chair. Now he was planning on leaving but the senator thought he was challenging him to a duel of some sort. Frey turned to leave until he heard the senator say something.

"Are you challenging me to a fight or something. Please prince I'm civilized but don't worry I understand. I don't expect anything more from a barbarian's son."

Frey spun around and slammed his fist on the table. That was way crossing the line; he could understand people making fun of him, but never his father. His father was a great man who did everything he could to make the country better. Now this man was insulting him. Not only that he did it right in the palace, right in front of everyone. Including the princess herself, but that's how much power he thinks he has.

"Listen hear you filthy old man," Frey was seething with anger, "my father was a better person then all of you senate bastards combined."

"Was he now," laughed the senator, "I mean I heard he only fought in the sacred games was to have fun and when he saw the prize he said something alone the lines like 'I bet she would be wild'."

Before Frey knew what he was doing, he had one foot on the table. He was about to jump across and physically 'confront' the senator. Making fun of his dad he would argue back and insult. But making fun of his mom, that meant death.

"That's enough!"

All the heads turned to the princess, "I will not tolerate such behavior during our meal."

"I'm sorry princess, but your brother was acting arrogant and I was just reminding him that he is a prince. Practically of no importance in this Queendom."

Frey clenched his teeth; this man could really get under his skin. Before he could respond her heard Lym called Frey over. Giving one last glare at the senator he slowly took his foot of the table and made his way over to the princess.

"Yes?"

"Frey listen to me," Lym was whispering extremely quiet, she didn't want anyone to hear. "I know that he is a terrible person and honestly I wanted you to attack him. But you can't. We need to show that the royal family is not barbarians and that although we are young we are intelligent."

"Lym I know what you mean but sometimes it's worth it." Frey whispered back in her ear.

"Frey he's a senator, they already don't like us and I hate to admit it but we need them on our side. Even though I am the princess I am finding out more and more that they have a lot of power. Most of my decisions go through the senate. So please Frey I know it's hard but please don't do anything rash."

Frey took a deep breath, "Lym alright I won't, but I have an idea to get rid of the senate." Lym made a small gasp hearing that. Frey chuckled a little, "maybe that's what you were talking about when you said rash, but hey, trust me."

Lmy nodded her head, "tonight."

"Alright but I do have to leave right now, I can't stand being in the same room as these people."

Lym once again nodded her head and Frey left the room without looking back at the table. If he did he might not have been able to make it out of the room. He decided he would wait in his room until he spoke to Lym. It would probably be the best if he did it late when she was about to go to bed.

Frey lied on his bed thinking since there wasn't anything else to do. He just thought and thought. He came to realize…his life sucked. Then again he was a prince and he couldn't really say that since many other people have worse lives. Still his life wasn't great and he was starting to get fed up with it. He looked to his left to admire his favorite painting. It was of a ship sailing on the open sea with the sunset behind it. The painting always seemed to calm him, giving the prince solace.

There looked like so much freedom in that painting. He wished he could just live on a ship with no worries. He wished he could just get away from everything in the palace. It would feel so great to stand on the railing, grabbing a rope and leaning over the side in the cliché way.

Then it hit him. Why shouldn't he go? Life was terrible to him here. He would feel bad for leaving Lym but if he fixed the senate then she would be fine. He might not even stay away that long, just a vacation. He just needed to get out of the palace for a while. Frey laid in bed the rest of the night planning his trip. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to try and leave.

He began to have thoughts about staying. He couldn't just leave like that; this was his home. All his friends and only family member left lived here. Yet he couldn't stop thinking about how no matter what he did people still looked down upon him. He wasn't going to stand it anymore.

He wouldn't say good-bye to anyone. Just his sister but in a way so she wouldn't understand what he was talking about until it was too late. Sure people might get mad at him, but he finally couldn't take it anymore. He always tried to be the nice kind selfless prince. It's not that he wanted to start acting out. He just was going to do something he wanted to for a change.

When he figured Lym was getting ready for bed he changed his clothes into some simple clothes. Black pants with a belt and a white shirt. He quickly stepped out of his room. As he walked the halls he began to have second thoughts. He was having a hard time trying to decide if he should really leave for not. It got even harder when he turned the corner.

He crashed right into Miakis knocking her onto the ground. He froze at first but then offered his hand, which she graciously accepted.

"Hey prince, sorry about the dinner thing."

"Oh…uh…that, don't worry, about that," Frey's thoughts were rushing through his head. Should I tell her that I'm leaving? Am I leaving? I don't think I should say anything? She might try to stop me? Then again maybe she would want to come with me? No, you even if she did you can't ruin her life. She has a good life in the castle so just let her be.

"Frey something wrong," Miakis asked looking slightly worried.

Frey took a deep breath, "No, nothing's wrong." Frey's voice was calm and gentle. He slowly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Miakis. He embraced her tightly. She was surprised at first and wasn't sure what to make of it. She figured something was wrong and decided the best thing to do was just embrace him back.

They stayed like that for over a minute. Frey was memorizing everything about her. Her scent, her shape, and even as far as her heartbeat. He did not want to forget Miakis. Frey slowly stepped back taking one last look at her face, imbedding it into his mind. Miakis still finding Frey acting a little strange just smiled.

"Good-b…good-night Miakis.' Frey hastily said before turning and quickly leaving.

Miakis watched him go and couldn't help but think something was wrong. Whatever it was she knew to let the prince have his space at times. "Good-night Frey," Miakis whispered to herself as she began walking towards her room. Not realizing that she wouldn't see him again for years.

Frey reached Lym's room and knocked on the door. He heard a quiet "come in" before opening the door. His sister was sitting in her bed with her back against the headboard. She had a book in her hand, which she closed when she saw her brother.

"Hello brother," Lym greeted cheerfully. Then she noticed that he looked a little sad, "brother is something wrong?"

Frey shook her head, "No not at all." He couldn't act like he was sad; it would be strange because to everyone else this was another normal night. They would think it would be strange to be sad, so the prince knew he had to act as if nothing wrong. He walked over and sat down on her bed, "Lym I think I know of a way to get rid of the senate."

"I know the senates not the greatest but should we really get rid of them? I mean wouldn't it be more trouble then it's worth. Also even if they aren't the best people they do keep order. I can't do it alone I need a council."

"I know you will have a council just not a corrupt one, also if we disband the senate they can't to anything. If we fail it could get ugly but this plan wont fail. It's simple that I don't even think they realize it."

Lym smiled and nodded her head, how could she have doubted her brother. He never let her down; he just needed to trust him again. "Alright what's your plan?"

Frey smiled before explaining, "I looked it up and the senate can be overruled by the queen, or princess in this case but that usually lead to…well unfriendly feelings between the two. So even though the princess doesn't have to listen to the senate, they really should. Now what I found out is the current ruler can call another council from all towns. This is usually done in times of war or when the senate can't handle all the work."

"Now here is the good part, this council has more power then the senate. Each town has a representative and they discuss issues. Now if we brought up the issue of disbanding the senate and they agree. It will disband, simple as that. Then we set up a parliament of all the town reps, that way they wouldn't be corrupt either. Some disagreements may occur but they will always think about their town first. Senators live here and they only think about money. Even their hometown his second, but not to the lord of the towns. They always put their town first."

Frey stopped and looked at his sister. She was looking down and mumbling something to herself. He figured she was thinking about it and seeing if it had a loophole. Slowly she brought her head up with a wide smile.

"This could work." Lym said more to herself then Frey, "but what if the town council doesn't agree with disbanding the senate."

A small confident smile spread across Frey's face, "Lym I don't know if you forgot but I know all of them. They all joined my side in the war, and remember technically I was rebelling against the queendom. So I think they will agree with us. Plus I always would complain about the senate during the war so they know how bad they are. I'm pretty sure, no…I'm positive that they will take out side."

"Allrrighhttt Frreeeyy," Lym said while yawning. The twelve year old stretched her arms above her head. Frey smiled at his little sister. Boy was he going to miss her. He stood up from the bed grabbing her book and placing it on her nightstand. She slid down until her head rested on her pillow. Frey brought the sheets up and tucked her in.

"Good…night…brother," Lym whispered with her eyes shut already falling asleep. She only tried to stay up because she was waiting for Frey. Now after they talked, and she felt very happy with their plan. She couldn't help but let the slumber take over her. Frey watched her get comfortable in her bed.

He was going to miss her so much. He fought a war for her and now he's leaving. It almost didn't make sense. He just knew he had to leave for a while, it just felt right. He slowly placed a kiss on her forehead.

"…Good-bye Lym," he whispered before quickly turning and leaving.

Frey almost ran down the hallways returning to his room. He wrapped a cloak around himself. The prince went over and picked up his katana. It was a traditional sword but he preferred it over his tri-nunchaku. Right next to the katana was Lyon's sword. He picked it up and ran a hand down the wooden handle. It brought back so many memories. Mainly good ones, but even know good memories only saddened him. He slipped it in his belt on the opposite side as the katana. Frey never was one to fight with two swords at a time but he did not want to leave the precious assassin sword behind.

Frey took one last look around his room. His mind became like a kaleidoscope flooded with memories. Once again he began to have second thoughts. Why should he leave? If he fixes the senate then there shouldn't be a problem. Yet something was pulling him. He was compelled to leave for some unknown reason.

Then again he could stay and think about it some more. He didn't have to leave now…no he did. He knew if he wasn't able to leave now he never would be able to. Then again he didn't have to stay away. For all he knew he might leave for a month, hate it and return. In fact if that happened maybe he would actually miss the palace and when he would come back. He would go about work without any complaining.

Yeah it will be kinda like a vacation, Frey thought to himself to help persuade himself into leaving.

Frey then turned and left his room. He hastily made his way though the palace making sure not to run into any guard. Yet that was the easy part, avoiding guards and soldiers. After all he assigned them all their position. He knew where every guard was in the palace. He made his way down to the stables and examined each horse. He had to find a fast horse but one that wouldn't stick out as being to fancy. Finding a perfect one that was all black, he skillfully hoped on.

He slowly directed the horse to walk very slowly out of the stable. From there he put the hood on his cloak up so no one would recognize him. At a snails pace he let the horse through the town. Frey knew if he ran it would only draw attention. If he walked fast people would try and see who he was. Which left walking at an almost eerie pace. With his hooded cloak and being a dark night with the moon behind clouds. The prince looked anything but princely. He looked like a scoundrel; people didn't dare look at him. They were afraid to bring on more trouble then it would be worth.

Frey made his way out through the east connecting bridge. Once on land he picked the pace up to a dash and was on his way. After going for a minute of two he stopped the horse and turned around. There was the grand city of Sol-Falena. It was beautiful, a truly remarkable sight. Still Frey felt nothing towards it, he couldn't wait to get out of its sight. He spun the horse back around and continued on his quest.

He wouldn't be able to ride the horse all the way there. That would involve the revolving bridge, which was always connecting now, but guards still stopped and inspected travelers. The prince would surely be caught. He must take a boat and that was still high in risk. If all went to plan he would be able to make it to Estrise in two or three days.

A smile spread on the handsome prince's face as he rode with great speed through the plains. The wind ripped against his face and viscously blew his braided hair. Frey hung onto the reins tight as he moved with the horse. It felt great to be traveling at such speed. Frey let out a yell in sheer delight as he continued on his way to the port town on the other side of Falena. From there he would go to the Island Nations.

He was almost free.

**Four years later**

And to think that four years ago today I started this journey, Frey thought to himself. I actually thought I was going to be gone for a month on 'vacation'. Frey let out a hearty laugh.

"Captain! The plan is working, the ship is approaching."

Frey ran to the railing and jumped up onto it. He grabbed a near by rope and leaned over the side, just like he always wanted. Back then he just wished he could do it once, now he did it more then once a day. He didn't do it for show; there was an importance behind it. Instead of running all the way to the front to see where the ship was headed. You just hoped up on the railing and look to the side of the bow.

The sun was setting filling the sky with orange rays. Frey loved this part about the sea; the sunsets and sunrises were just magnificent. The sea and sky became one in the orangish color. The sun was already half way beneath the water. The sea was truly a beautiful place and yet when it stormed the sea was a terrifying

"Captain, your orders," the same pirate from before asked. This time he stood at the side of Frey watching the horizon as their target approached.

"Blaine you've been a good first mate," Frey told him earning a weird look. Blaine resembled Frey when it came to body stature. Normal height and not lean but not too muscular either. His hair was dark red and it would reach his shoulders if he didn't have a bandana on. Frey laughed at the look his friend gave him, "I know this sounds weird but it's been a long journey. A very pleasant long journey."

"Aye that it has," the first mate replied, "But I still need your orders."

"I know I know, just wait a bit more. The ship is still to far away."

"I guess your right, but I can't stop congratulating you on this crazy idea. This crazily wonderful idea."

Frey laughed again as he looked towards the center of the ship. On the deck were about fifteen lanterns. They were all lit but they stuffed them with dried leaves. They also managed to get a certain type of branch that was used for smoke signals. The branch has a type of lubricant on it that causes an abnormal amount of smoke. By stuffing all the lanterns with it, a huge smoke cloud arose.

They had their sails all tied and sat there waiting. Acting as if they were stranded with their ship ablaze. Now any other ship that was decent would go and help a ship in danger. That's exactly what this one was doing. Frey was just waiting for it to get closer before they made their move.

It looked to be about three miles away. Frey felt a sudden gust of wind and he closed his eyes taking it in. They were lucky; they had the wind. Frey glanced around his ship and saw all of his crew watching him. They were all in their positions ready; Frey just needed to give the order.

"All right Blaine, hoist the main sail," Frey ordered.

"Hoist the main sail!" Blaine shouted the command to the crew.

The boat instantly was filled with motion. The crew went about the task as fast as possible. Speed was the key to their success.

"Doze the lanterns," Frey commanded.

"Aye sir," a couple crewmembers replied before going about their task. The smoke would end up betraying them if left alone. Frey just because a pirate did not mean he was merciless. He wouldn't sink their ship, they just need some more supplies. What he learned was if he didn't sink their ship, they would always come after him.

That was the reason why they needed to wait for almost sun down. They will rob the ship and then swiftly make their get away. It will be dark when they're fleeing, and on the sea it is almost impossible to find a ship. Frey planned every move out, down to every little detail. He saw no way they would fail. Worst possible out come they would have to destroy the other ship.

With the sails dropped down breaking Frey from his thoughts. The ship lurched forward before going at a steady pace.

"Blaine," Frey called his first mate over to him.

"Captain?"

"Let the colors fly."

A wide smile grew on Blaine's face, before turning to the rest of the crew, "Boys! Hoist the colors!"

The deck was filled with hoots and howls. Frey watched as their flag slowly rose to the top of the mast. A normal pirate flag with the crossed bones and skull on top of the bones. The next flag that rose underneath the first was the really symbol of the ship. On of side it had the Dawn rune symbol and on the other it had the Twilight rune Symbol. They were sacred symbols back in Falena but here they were symbols of the most known pirate in the Island Nations.

The pirate prince.

**All right so yeah even I'm starting to have seconds thoughts with this story. Then again it's a little side project, so if it works out great if it doesn't. Who cares? Just felt like doing something different. I ask you to review and give me your thoughts. I don't care how insulting or bad they are. Always be honest. **


	2. Raid

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suikoden...you know i'm just not gonna say this again. You all know i don't own it, so this disclaimer is for my entire story. So last one, enjoy. **

**A/N: So after like a month long break I figured I should actually update. Now bear with me on my ship descriptions. I am trying my hardest to get the image across. I do wanna thank Mr. Giggles and Sage Of Oblivion for the reviews, how about some more people review. It would make me so happy. So anyway chapter two coming right up.**

* * *

Frey watched as their ship drew closer to the target. The prince smirked as he watched the ship suddenly turn hard. _Apparently they realized something's wrong. _ Frey thought as he hoped down from the railing. He walked towards the center of the deck with Blaine closely at his heels. He glanced back and forth watching his crew work. 

"Alright men I want ten of you at the middle of the masts," Frey commanded, "The ship looks larger then ours so you are going to have to swing from there. I want those who are skilled in swordsmanship to be the swingers because they will land in the middle and be at a disadvantage right away. I want some other men to put the planks down and charge first clearing a path for the rest. I only want a couple rune wielders to board the enemy ship, while the rest stay and protect our own ship. Also everyone, when on the ship, fight until they give up, no more. We just need supplies."

The crew shouted their agreement and went about sorting themselves out. Frey didn't need to command every little thing all the time. He gave them the basic outline of the plan and they went about setting it up. It's what caused his crew to be strong, there weren't all dogs that just followed orders. They could think for themselves, and organize themselves…well most of the time. There were times when they did need to get a push. Still usually in a tight situation, they would know what to do. Frey was the captain for a reason though, he could easily out smart any of them. Then again, that isn't really putting the crew down. Frey can outsmart almost anyone.

Frey made his way to the bow with his first mate following closely behind. He put his arm on the railing as he climbed the steps leading up to the section of the bow. The bow was elevated above the rest of the ship except the stern, which was also elevated. There were stairs on both sides that lead up to it, and a railing ran across the center. There was a door between the two staircases. In the center area of the bow as a large mound, that was currently covered with a black tarp that was tied to the deck. Frey casually leaned against it, as he watched them get closer to the ship. Blaine leaned on the front railing also watching the ship come closer.

"You think this will be clean," Blaine asked the captain.

Frey crossed his arms and cast his eyes down at the deck, "I don't think anything will go wrong. As long as we don't push it, they shouldn't retaliate too much. I don't wanna lose anyone."

"You know that's impossible," Blaine replied, "Someone will always die. It's inevitable."

"Hmm," Frey agreed, "you're right, but it looks to be a regular merchant's ship so they shouldn't pose to much of a problem." Frey pushed himself off the hidden object and walked over to Blaine. The captain slapped him on his back and let out a laugh. "Inevitable is a big word for you." Frey joked, "Where'd you learn it?"

Blaine was shocked at first by the captain's sudden change, but soon realized that he was trying to stay on the bright side. In battle there was always casualties, the best they could do would just lesson them as much as possible. Blaine let out a laugh, "Give me a break I aren't as dumb as I look." Frey raised an eyebrow at his friend's choice of wording. Blaine thought for a second before responding, "Hey I don't talk bad, so don't even try that one."

Frey laughed again, "You mean you don't _speak badly." _

Blaine momentarily thought before joining his friend in a laugh. Blaine wiped a tear from his eye and was going to say something until he saw the look in Frey's eye. He followed it and realized that they were almost on their target.

"Blaine prepare the men," Frey ordered him."

Blaine saluted before running to the middle of the ship so all could hear him. "Men this is a simple, invade and take. We aren't in it to kill everyone, we have no grudge against them. I can't say they like us though." There were a few chuckles before Blaine continued his speech, "After we board stay as one, don't get separated. We don't wanna lose anyone and I'll be damned if we do." Blaine paused as he looked at the crew around him. They all were eyeing him and hanging on his every word. Blaine glanced over at Frey to see him also watching Blaine. Frey always gave a speech to his crew before thing did any pirating. He would let Blaine do it from time to time, for a few reasons. The main one was that he was slowly training Blaine to be a captain himself. The other was it gave the men more respect to Blaine.

"Alright men," Blaine continued, "If this all works out you know the feasts we throw. Also Captain says, that after the next hit we can go ashore for some fun." The ship was filled with the crew's cheers. Blaine turned to Frey and flashed him a smile. The captain smirked before turning around. _That damn Blaine, I never made such a promise. _Frey thought, _oh well, I guess it would be good for the men to go ashore every now and then. _

"Umm captain, sir?" A voice called out from behind Frey

The captain turned around to see a teenage boy. "Yes Yoshitoshi, what is it?"

"Well sir, I was wondering if I could be one of the few rune wielders that could board?" The boy was staring at the ground afraid of being let down. Frey smiled at Yoshitoshi, he was fairly good a rune wielding. Maybe a bit inexperienced, but the only way to fix that was for him to fight more. Usually Frey tried to keep the younger crew members out of danger. Not that this boy wasn't skilled, it was just the opposite, for his age he was incredibly skilled at the water rune.

Frey put his hand on the boy's shoulder causing the young water mage to look up at him. Frey smiled, "Only if you promise not to over do it. I can't have you collapsing again on us because you've used to much power."

A grin spread from ear to ear on Yoshitoshi's face, "Yes, of course! You wont regret this captain."

Yoshitoshi ran off to go get ready with the other rune wielders. Frey watched him as he told the others that he was allowed to go. One of the others wrapped his arm around the boy's head, putting him in a headlock and laughed. Frey smiled; his crew was tight, almost as much as a family. There were only two others besides Yoshitoshi that were going, a fire mage named Gin and a woman named Kagura with a shield rune equipped.

Frey heard a whistle being blown causing his head to shoot towards the enemy ship. They were close now, no more then fifty feet from them. He watched them as they ran about trying to get organized. Frey turned back to the crew, "alright crew!" Frey shouted in a booming voice, "Let's show them why we are the fiercest pirates in these waters." The crew roared in response to their captain.

In less then a minute they were parallel to the other ship. A line of archers appeared by the railing as they fired a volley of arrows at Frey's crew. Kagura held up her hands and spread them in an arc as one glowed with the shield rune insignia. A large pink transparent shield formed above the crew as the arrows hit the shield and burned into ashes. Another mage stepped forward with a hand glowing green and made a sweeping motion with his hands. The wind suddenly picked up and blew the archers either to the back of their ship, or overboard. Frey watched as his crew instantly went into action when the first threat was gone.

Something started to weigh on his mind though, _Archers? A merchant ship with archers, that not right. Something is different about this ship_. Still the Captain did not say anything to the men. It would be just be stupid to say anything now.

A few men threw hooks over to be caught on the railings of the other ship to keep the other ship from pulling ahead. Well in their case, since they were faster, it was really to keep them from going faster then the ship. Frey couldn't help but smile as he watched his crew. They weren't the best for nothing. The ten assigned men swung over to the other ship and landed in the middle instantly drawing their swords and began fighting. They stood in close proximity with each other so one of them wouldn't get stranded by themselves. Soon two planks were thrust across which was slightly risky since the other ship was bigger and it caused the planks to have a slight incline. The planks had hooks on the other end to make sure they wouldn't slide off. It was too risky to stand so the men crawled on all fours as they rushed over the planks.

Frey stood on the bow so he could be a bit higher then the other ship's deck. Blaine stood at his side and intently watched the battle. From their position they could see the entire battle and it looked to be in their favor at the moment. The group that swung over was able to get back with the main force that boarded. The rune wielders didn't make it across yet, they would be last to go since their magic wouldn't help much in close combat. The first group would clear enough of a path so the rune wielders could get across. That's when they usually get the people to surrender.

The rune wielders show enormous power and without killing many. They are perfectly capable of killing a large sum but they don't have to. It's perfect for the way Frey likes to pillage. The ship that they invade usually gives up when the mages get going. It is rare for a skilled mage to be at sea, especially on a pirate ship. His crew wasn't just a bunch of hick pirates. He individually picked his crew, and they all had something to give to the crew. Whether from rune wielding, being skilled in weaponry, or just being able to cook. Everyone played their part, and altogether they created the greatest pirate crew in the island nations. The mages were just one of Frey's biggest assets.

The mages that Frey had were skilled, maybe not the best, but on the sea they were hardly met with any real challenge. Frey only has a few, so he makes sure that they know their stuff enough and they aren't randomly thrown into battle. That is another reason they wait, as cruel as it is. The mages are worth more then the other crewmember and therefore they go last. Still they could hold their own and Frey shouldn't have to worry too much. But always as a precaution Frey never sends over all his mages in case if something goes wrong.

Frey watched as the men fought there way through their enemies until the entire invading force was aboard their ship. The pirates were slowly gaining ground. They all knew they weren't supposed to kill everyone, just injure and disarm. Really they were waiting for the mages to board, they were just trying to stall. Still their enemies weren't going down as easily as they thought they would. They began to realize that and their captain did as well. Frey leaned on the railing as his eyes caught sight of one enemy. He was wielding duel swords and he was fighting off three pirates at once. Not only that, but he didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat.

"Blaine call Giggles." Frey ordered with his eyes still locked on the fighter.

Blaine nodded his before walking to the center railing looking over the middle of the ship, "Mr. Giggles! Captain wants you."

_He's good, _Frey thought while he waited for Giggles. _A merchant's ship should not have someone that good. I am starting to have my doubts that this is a regular merchant's ship. _Frey grinded his teeth when he watched the man's sword pierce one of his crewmembers. Another pirate swung at him, but he skillfully blocked it with his hilt of the sword still in the other pirate. The man brought his other sword around and slashed the other pirate across the gut. _He is really good; he knows how to fight. I pray that he is just a hired hand. _

"Cap'n you wanted me."

Frey did even turn his head, he just raised a hand and called over the pirate with a finger. The Captain heard the boots hitting the deck as Giggles walked over. He leaned next to Frey and let out a whistle. "We got a little mess on our hands here, don't we."

"Giggles see that man, the one that is currently taking on four pirates."

Giggles let out another long whistle, "He's a good one, a tad bit frightful even. Wouldn't wanna come across that bloke in a dark alley if ya know what I saying Cap'n."

"Giggles, stop talking, and take him down." Frey didn't want to what any more men fall.

"Geez, what's gotten you in a foul, just trying to be polite ya know. You could try it, it wouldn't kill ya."

"Before he kills someone else…please."

A wide smile spread across Giggles' face, "There ya go, was that so hard, but still Cap'n I think that's a tad bit cheap if ya ask me."

Frey for the first time sent a deadly glare at Giggles. "I'm not asking you, and I don't wanna see my men die, now hurry up and kill him." Giggles laughed and slapped his Captain on the back. Frey ignored it, usually his men wouldn't dare to do that. Not that he was a ruthless captain but they all held a certain degree of respect held for him. He knew Giggles would never act like that around him, Frey was just another friend to him and he was fine with that.

Frey watched as the man took down two crewmembers with a skillful spin. This man was drawing attention. More pirates began to go after him, trying hard to take him down. He was ducking and dodging as he fought off four, sometimes five pirates. Frey was starting to have second thoughts, the shot was almost impossible. He was either behind pirates or dodging, almost never still.

"Giggles you sure you can hit him," Frey asked. Last thing he wanted was one of his men to take an arrow in their backs.

Giggles was by far, the best archer that Frey had ever met. As they say he could pin a fly 100 feet away. It was a bit of an exaggeration but he was still amazing. He slowly pulled his bow off his back as well as an arrow from his quiver. He placed the arrow on the bow and slowly pulled back. He shut his left eye as his right one stared down the shaft of the arrow and ended at its target.

"Can I hit him?" Giggles chuckled to himself, "have I ever let you down Cap'n?" Frey silently watched as the archer moved his bow slightly following the rhythm of the skillful man. "Got him," Giggles stated after a moment.

"Take him."

Giggles let the arrow go and in a flash it was in the forehead of its target. Giggles shot the arrow under the arm of one of his comrades. When the man fell to a knee to dodge a swing he was met with the deadly arrow. The man fell face forward snapping the arrow as his body crashed down on it. The pirates glanced at the ship just in reflex. They gave the Captain and Giggles a nod before heading off to fight someone else.

"Wooeee!" Giggles laughed, "Man what a shot, see that. Straight under his arm to his head. Man oh man. Would you like anyone else to go my Cap'n?"

Frey shook his head, "No but find a good place where you can see everything. If I give you a signal I want you to start taking lives."

"Aye Cap'n, I'll be say good-bye then," Giggles saluted and jogged away. Frey watched him head over to the side and begin to climb the ropes heading towards the middle mast. Blaine replaced his spot next to Frey.

With that man gone they were beginning to make progress again. Still something was bothering Frey. They had already lost a lot more men then they should've. There would be no celebration after this raid. He kept his eyes on the battle but addressed Blaine, "Something's wrong."

"What ya mean?" Blaine responded no too surprised by his captain's worries. His captain cared deeply for his crew and he couldn't help get worried.

"We are slowly advancing but look at the other sailors. Don't you see that they aren't backing off? If this was a merchant ship like we think it is. Then merchants usually just cough up their valuables. Still it seems like these guys are protecting something of more value. Also these sailors are fairly good at fighting."

Blaine shrugged, "Maybe they just have more treasure then we think they have. If that's the case then it would be expected for them to have a little stronger men guarding whatever it is."

"Maybe," Frey responded quietly. He watched the battle for a moment. "Still do you think that every sailor would be this skillful? Look at them they are fighting on an equal level."

"Well then maybe there is something really important on the ship to protect," suggested Blaine.

Blaine and the Captain watched in silence for a while. The pirates were still gaining ground but it wasn't making Frey feel any better. Frey's eyes slowly widened as he realized something. The pirates were pushing the sailors back, and that was the problem. There was no pushing back in sea battles. There shouldn't be sides in the first place. There was fighting usually just throughout the ship, but here the pirates were closer to the bow and all the sailors were closer to the stern. It wasn't exactly wrong but it was just something that Frey rarely saw at sea. There was just one line of pirates and sailors fighting while the others waited.

"Damn this is not good," Frey cursed.

"What!" Blaine leaned closer on the railing but didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Captain what's wrong?"

Frey didn't respond at first but cursed once again, "There in formation," Frey said as his eyes darted back and forth. "Those shouldn't be in formation."

"Still not getting it," Blaine said not quite understanding his captain's sudden shock. "I mean if they are sailors then they are bound to know some fighting."

Frey shook his head, "You don't get it. Look they have us fighting in lines. When we usually invade a ship, there is chaos. Everyone just runs around the ship fighting anyone. This time they have a semi circle around the door leading to their hall. Which when being invaded the last thing you think about is money to protect. You always think about just the fight at hand unless there is something of extreme importance in the hall."

"Okay I understand that, but why does that matter. It only makes this raid better for us."

"No, we will lose this battle soon if we can't break up their lines. These aren't just sailors on a merchant's ship. These guys are trained fighters, everyone of them."

Blaine's head snapped towards his captain, "Even if they are trained fighters we have them backed up into a corner, I don't think we're gonna lose."

"Blaine I don't have time to explain you have to trust me," Frey's voice was filled with urgency. "We only managed to beat them back because they weren't organized when we first boarded. He got the upper hand but now they are in formation. If you've noticed they haven't lost a single person since they have that formation, while we have lost more then five already. Our men are quick and use confusion to take their enemies. They can't get around their opponent and they aren't use to this type of fighting. If we don't do something soon all our men will die."

Currently there was a four person deep semicircle around the door leading to the hall. Frey's crew had less numbers but were in the same formation as the sailors but only three deep. The difference was the pirates were trying to push their way to the front. The sailors were holding them off. Their strategy involved the sailors in the middle to have spears and they would thrust them out between their other comrades. It was deadly effective. If the pirates weren't quick and skilled enough they would all be dead by now. Luckily they were use to fighting more then one opponent at once and they could fend off two attacks at a time. The only problem now was it was a stand still.

_This is ridiculous,_Frey thought, _this is so rare for a sea battle. This looks more like a war battle on land than sea. Usually at sea they're like skirmishes almost, yet this is completely standstill. This is the way you would fight if you had shields, yet both sides only have swords and spears. These men are trained like marines, I knew there was something wrong about this ship. Since when did merchant ships have archers? Still I have to say that my crew is doing amazing for never fought like this before. I bet other pirates fall in seconds; still I need to do something. _

Before Blaine could respond to Frey, he started shouting orders, "Men back off! Man back off! Shit they can't hear me." Frey turned his attention to the rune wielders still hadn't managed to board, "Mages go! Break that circle up!"

The rune wielders gave their captain a confused look. They usually wouldn't go yet; their own crewmembers were still in the way. If their crewmembers backed up now they would lose the upper hand and possibly even be pushed back to their own boat.

"I will lock you all up in the brig for a week if you don't get over there now!" The mages instantly started their advance. Frey would only threaten from time to time, and not crazy threats that would never be carried out. If their captain said something he was going to do it. Frey watched as the mages attempted to cross but when they reached the other side they could only stand at the back. They couldn't get to the front and they weren't able to use any runes without friendly fire.

Frey turned to his first mate, "Blaine get down there now, and get them in order. This battle is one that they aren't use too. The crewmembers in the back that are trying to push forward are only making matters worse. Tell them to back off and keep taking crewmembers out, but only till the point where we wont lose any ground. Then get the mages ready, on your signal, make the rest of the crew members retreat and have the rune wielders cast their magic."

Blaine saluted being completely serious. He would joke around, but not when the situation was grim. He leaped down the stairs and dashed his way up the planks. Frey watched as he hollowed out orders to the crew. The pirates in back stopped pushing and stepped back. The next line of pirates also stopped pushing and slowly backed up but made sure that the ones in the front weren't going to be over taken. Blaine shouted our more orders and the ones in the front kept concentrating on holding back the sailors. They couldn't hold them anymore, as they slowly had to take steps back to keep from getting hit. The sailors seeing their retreat, attacked harder with a renewed intensity.

Frey's crew was now getting pushed back fast and soon they would be cornered. Blaine glanced at his captain and was returned with a serious glare. Frey was not happy with how this battle was going. He nodded his head slightly and Blaine shouted his orders. The last remaining line all consecutively gave one lunge to make the enemies take a step back. Then they all quickly ran to the back as the mages stepped up. Gin took a big step forward and pounded both his fists out sending a spiraling rocket of fire at the sailors. They either dropped to the deck or dove out of the way. The spiraling flames went and crashed into the rising that lead up to the stern, setting it ablaze.

Blaine glanced at his captain once again to see him looking angrier. _Damn it, _Blaine thought, _I know he doesn't want us destroying the ship. Gin gets carried away sometimes, but I can't really blame him. He did break their formation. _Blaine turned to Yoshitoshi, "Put that fire out!"

Yoshitoshi hesitated seeing the ship on fire. He knew this battle was different from their usual ones. He could tell by the way they hadn't taken total control of the ship yet and especially the urgency in their first mate's voice. Most of the sailors were trying to put the fire out while a line stood in case if the pirates attacked. Yoshitoshi didn't even make a move until Kagura hit him on the back and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Hey relax, everything will be fine. The Captain has never let us down, just do whatever they say." Kagura's words still didn't help Yoshitoshi that much. He was still nervous, and he slowly stepped forward as the fire spread. He glanced at Gin for a second and saw that Gin looked a little mad. The boy figured because Gin thought he did the right thing. He did set fire to the enemy ship, what was wrong with that. The Captain had a weird way of doing things, that was for sure. Still Yoshitoshi would not go against his captain. He glanced at Frey to see the captain with a very displeased look on his face.

"Hurry up kid," Gin said, "Put the damn fire out before the guards charge us again and don't worry about what the Captain says. He should be down here with us, not on our ship, safe."

"Hey the captain has his reasons for everything," Kagura shouted at the fire mage.

"Yeah well I haven't seen him do shit yet," Gin argued back. That's when Yoshitoshi remembered that Gin was only with them for a little over a month. He was fairly skilled with the fire rune and he was decent with a sword. He wanted to be a pirate for the "greatest" pirate captain but he was greatly disappointed when he never saw Frey do anything. They only raided a few ships here and there. Even then he wasn't always allowed to go over for some reason. He figured that a smart captain would send all the most powerful men over at once. They should take the goods and just trash the ship. Yet their captain almost never wanted to do too much damage. He just didn't get it.

Every time he brought it up with another crewmember they always would respond that their captain never lets them down. That they should have complete trust in him. Gin couldn't understand that. They were like brain washed almost. A young captain that barely killed on his raids, and he barely did anything himself. He was always just muttering to his first mate. Gin was apparently missing something, how could this twenty-one year old be the Pirate Prince that he heard so much about. He desperately wanted to see what their captain was capable off. He even tried confronting him one time. Frey just laughed and walked away.

Before Kagura responded Blaine stepped in, "That's mutiny my friend and the Captain deals with it personally. So if you want to see what he can do, feel free to continue." Blaine smirked at Gin before turning back to Yoshitoshi. "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

Yoshitoshi nodded his head, he didn't even want to think about what Gin was saying. He never witnessed someone try and mutiny first hand. He heard stories though, and they weren't pretty either. Then again there were many tales about the Captain and he was starting to realize that not all of them were true. Like the one about him being able to single handily taking down a ship. Still he had to something to do. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his head, he stepped forwards with his hand turning blue as he began pulling water from the sea and dumping it on the flames to douse them. The enemy sailors looked stunned, they didn't get why the pirates would put the fire out.

"Rune wielders!" Blaine yelled, "While our men are back hit them hard." Blaine glanced at Frey, _I'm sorry I know you might get mad at me for this, but this time we can't be chivalrous. It's them or us. _Surprisingly Frey just nodded his head to say that he knew it had to be done. This wasn't a normal raid anymore. That didn't mean Frey wanted the ship to burn, but if the mages showed their power. Then maybe the sailors would surrender.

"About damn time," Gin said as a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He took a step and then launched it at the enemies. It hit one of them blowing him back and instantly killing him. Yoshitoshi spread his legs and tapped deep into the power of his water rune. He lifted his hands high as he summoned a wave large enough to wash over the ship. Kagura summoned a shield to protect herself and the crew. The wave crashed into the ship, and covered it. The shield did its job and the water didn't even touch them. When the water washed away there were at a third less of sailors.

"Alright let's finish this!" Gin shouted before Blaine could tell the to hold. The wave might have been enough to have them surrender. Gin drew his sword and charged. He wrapped his blade in flames as he held it high. The rest of the invading crew caught up in the adrenalin backed him up. They were charging after him letting out howls. Gin sliced a sailor vertically and he was instantly set on fire. The pirates cheered as they cut down the sailors. Yoshitoshi didn't move, he was stunned by the carnage. The pirates were massacring them and every person that Gin touched screamed in pain from being on fire. There was blood that was falling from the sailors was slowly starting to cover the deck. The crimson liquid mixed with the cerulean liquid and as the men fought it splashed at their feet.

Yoshitoshi turned his head away but he heard someone call his name. Suddenly a pink shield appeared in front of him seconds before a spear it the shield. Kagura appeared next to the boy and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yoshitoshi I know this isn't what we usually do but there is something different about these guys. You don't have to participate in this if you don't want to."

The boy's eyes shot open, "What about the Captain, I can't disappoint him." He didn't want to seem weak in front of the captain. He wanted to impress him and show him that he was a capable fighter. He just didn't want to massacre these sailors.

"The Captain will probably be happy that you don't join them," Blaine said walking over to the mages. "He isn't one to encourage useless slaughter."

Kagura smiled and gave a reassuring squeeze on Yoshitoshi's shoulder. He nodded in return and turned back to watch the fight. There were probably only twenty sailors left and less then fifteen pirates. Gin was still making quick work of the sailors and even though they had fewer men. It looked to be over soon in the favor for the pirates.

Gin waited a month for this, to finally be a real pirate and take no prisoners. He yelled out insults encouraging more to come and take him on. He parried an attack and grasped the man's head in his free hand. His hand glowed red as he set the man on fire before stabbing him in the stomach with his sword. Yes it was ruthless, but he was a pirate and that's how they are supposed to be. Another man charged him with a spear. Gin tilted his sword so his hilt was high while the tip of the sword pointed to the ground. The spear skimmed his sword as he pushed it away. Gin grabbed the spear and set the shaft on fire. The sailor dropped it and Gin took one step before plunging his sword into the man's gut. Gin yanked the sword from the man as he fell to the ground. The fire mage glanced at his blood stained sword. This was exactly what he was waiting for.

Suddenly the door that was between of stairs that lead up to the stern flew off its hinges. An enormous amount of flames poured out. They headed straight for Gin and he managed to pull his own hands up in time and using his run he managed to deflect some of the flames away. It was another story of the crew. For those close enough to their own ship, jumped over the railing to it. For the ones that weren't able to, the flames covered them and they were instantly turned to ash by the sheer intensity of the heat. The flames continued to head towards Kagura, Blaine and Yoshitoshi. Kagura with her quick reflexes managed to summon a shield in time. It was an orb that surrounded the three and kept them safe. The flames continued on their way to Frey's ship.

Frey ran to the railing in the middle, "Yu!"

The man named Yu glanced at his captain and nodded. His hand glowed blue as he squatted down and then rose high lifting up his arms above his head. A giant wall of water came up between the two ships. The planks were thrown high into the air from the water as it rose all the way above the crow's nest and Yu held it there. The flames collided with the water and the two elements fought. The water was slowly turning to steam but the flames were diminishing. In a matter of moments it was over and the water prevailed. The aftermath of the confrontation left the area covered in steam and causing a fog.

It was completely silent except for boots that were heard walking up stairs. Frey squinted to see through the steam over at the other ship. His crew was back on his ship except for the three mages and his first mate. Frey heard laughing but he still couldn't see through the fog. Frey listened intently to what was happening.

"Who are you!" Frey heard Gin shout.

"Who am I?" the voice replied, "Who the hell are you, thinking you can talk to me."

"I am Gin, the greatest pirate mage!"

There was silence before an eruption of laughter, "You are a mage," the voice taunted. "I don't even call what you did magic. More like tricky with a match. You are just another person who has a rune equipped."

"You'll pay for that!" Gin shouted. A red glow was seen through the fog, it was only followed by laughter. "Why do you laugh at your death?"

"It's just so funny that you think you are a mage when that is how powerful you are."

Gin let out a furious yell as the red glow grew. Then it grew an amazing amount and Frey knew it wasn't because of Gin. He quickly glanced up at Giggles sitting on the mast. Giggles caught his eye and only shook his head, signaling that he couldn't see either. It was just a large glow in the fog. Then an ear-shattering scream was heard and it was only followed by laughter. Through the fog you could make out a glowing figure running.

Frey grinded his teeth together, _he obviously enjoys watching people suffer. _Frey glanced at his crew to see them all scared out of their minds. They couldn't see what was going on and could only hear the screams. Frey directed his attention to Giggles who looked right back at Frey. The Captain gave a nod and Giggles took aim. In another second he released the arrow. The screams stopped and the glowing figure fell to the ground.

"Well that's no fun," the voice chuckled, "well you three should prove entertaining."

_I gotta get over there now, _Frey thought. He hoped over the railing and dashed to the side of the ship. _Damn I forgot the planks are down. _Frey thinking quickly grabbed the rope that was tied from the side of the ship up to the mast. He began scaling it as fast as he could. He felt his back heat up and he looked over his shoulder. The fog was beginning to clear and he could see a line of red going across the deck. It was spreading at the other end and that told Frey that Kagura was holding it off with a shield. Frey knew it wouldn't last long and he climbed fast.

When he got a bit above halfway he skillfully dropped onto the midway sail that the archer was currently sitting on. Frey turned around and could see the enemy mage holding out one hand. He was constantly bombarding Kagura's shield with his spells.

"Gig-"

"Fifteen to twenty Cap'n," the archer replied before his captain could even ask. Frey smiled at his friend and turned back around. It would be quite the leap, but he didn't have time for anything else. Frey glanced down and he noticed his entire crew was watching him.

_Well guess you're not the captain for nothing,_ Frey thought. He spread his legs a bit and braced himself. _Just hang on a little more. _He took off in a short sprint running across the mast before leaping into the air.

Kagura barely put up the shield in time and right away she knew she wouldn't be able to hold it for long. "Guys get on your knees," Kagura ordered the two males. They did as told and she followed suit. _Now I will have a smaller area to concentrate on. _She could feel the entire shield being surrounded by fire, not just the front. _I have to keep up the entire shield. This man defiantly knows what he's doing. _

"Kagura," Blaine said putting his hand on her shoulder. He eyes darted to him but she did not want to lose focus. "How long you think."

"At this rate, maybe a minute," Kagura half laughed.

Yoshitoshi fell onto his butt and sat crossed leg. "So this is it?"

"You fool," Kagura spat, "like I'm gonna let you die."

"Don't worry, the captain will come," Blaine reassured them. "Just hold out a little more Kagura."

"Easier said then do-" Kagura couldn't finish her sentence do to the account of blood she began to cough up. She would be able to last longer against any other opponent but he was too strong. Just the pressure and force of the heat caused the ability to keep up the shield and amazing challenge. She was putting everything she could into it, she would die before she would let the shield fall. Blaine braced her and helped to keep her on her knees. He gave her a worried look but he wouldn't tell her to stop. That would just kill them all. He just wished for the captain to get there soon. Blood was dripping from Kagura's mouth and nose as her eyes began to close.

"Kagura!" Blaine shouted, "Kagura! Hold on!"

"I-I…sorry," Kagura choked out, "for-give…me."

Yoshitoshi shook his head," No…no. This can't be happening." Kagura was like a mother to him. She couldn't die, she just couldn't.

When her eyes completely shut the shield faded and Blaine slid over to Yoshitoshi. He grabbed the boy and covered him, knowing it was futile but still hoping to save the boy. He closed his eyes waiting for the immense pain but it never came. Blaine turned around to see a silver haired captain standing in front of them with his own shield around them. This one was much bigger and Blaine stood up and walked over to his captain.

"Captain…Kagura."

"I know," Frey said grinding his teeth, "This man is no ordinary mage. I'm afraid we have raided a very important ship, but still no treasure is wroth all the death."

The flames ceased and Frey dropped his shield. The fire mage squinted his eyes at the new person standing in front of him. He saw a young man in tight black pants, with a brown leather belt tied around his right leg. Another belt was around his waist and it was decorated in gold. He had a plain white tee on and one small golden loop earring pierced on his left ear. He had a black bandana on but his hair still fell loosely from it. He had bandages wrapped from his hands to his elbows. Except on his right hand a rune was glowing and it caused the bandages to burn away at his hand. He had a katana sheathed on his right side and what looked to be a club type weapon tied on his left side.

"And who might you be," the mage calmly asked.

"I am the captain of these pirates," Frey stated just as calm as the mage. "Now who might you be?"

"Well I am the greatest fire mage in the Island Nations." The mage chuckled, "As for my actual name," the mage chuckled, "I don't give it out to sea scum.

"Why are you out here," Frey asked in a low tone.

Blaine noticed that Frey was messing around at all with this man. Whether it was because he might actually be too strong or just because Frey was pissed that so many men died. Blaine wasn't sure, it could be either. Still he knew Frey a long time and he rarely acted like this. He knew things were going to get serious.

"Well _Captain _I was out for a sail when you so rudely attack us."

"I don't have time for your lies," Frey spat. "Tell me the truth before I force it out of you."

A wicked grin spread across the mages face. "I see you aren't stupid." The mage chuckled again finding the situation he was in very humorous. "Very well, you do know that there is a high prize for your head."

"So you're a bounty hunter," Frey cut in.

"Well I guess you could call him that," the mage smirked, "Really you would be the first person I have hunted down. A man can do a lot with six hundred thousand potch."

Frey smirked, _they've raised it another hundred thousand, they really want me dead. _"Alright so this ship is put together just to take me down."

"Bingo!" the mage laughed, "This entire voyage was just to find you and kill you. We were to disguise ourselves as a merchant ship so you would attack us. I thought it would take weeks but it only took a day. What Luck!"

"So are you technically the captain then," Frey inquired.

The mage put a hand to his chin, "I guess so, I just killed him moments ago so does that make me the captain now?"

Frey looked over his shoulder to Blaine, "Take Yoshitoshi and get back to the ship, I'll handle the rest. Once I say it's clear get some men and we can get the hull. Let's at least get what we came for."

Before Blaine could respond the mage spoke up, "Sorry but there is no cargo, treasure, food, or even wine. I just destroyed it all."

"What!" The captain yelled. "You're telling me this whole attack was for nothing."

"Umm yep, nothing left. The captain wanted to save it for after but I knew it would just make you mad to realize that there was nothing. Still it doesn't matter, you will die right here."

"Blaine quick get back to the ship," Frey ordered.

"But Captain," Yoshitoshi argued.

"No listen to him," Blaine said, "We will just get in the way if we stay here."

Blaine led Yoshitoshi to the railing and they both made the jump back to their ship. The sailors were all standing now and ready to attack. They were smiling and some even chuckling. They had numbers and strength on their side. What did they have to worry about?

"Are you ready for your death," the mage jeered.

"I hope you have something better then your little fire tricks," Frey said calmly.

The mage looked shocked for a second before laughing out loud. The sailors joined him as they started taunting the Pirate Prince. "I have two rage runes embedded into my hands and you have some strange shield rune. What do you think you can do with that?"

"This is not a shield rune," Frey told them, "It is in fact a one of a kind rune, not one like it in the entire world. It's called the Dawn Rune and you see it is for defense but that doesn't matter."

"Oh?" The mage said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah you see I have another rune, that one does my attacks." Frey's left hand began to glow as the bandages were set on fire. When they burned back they reveled another rune. "This is called the Twilight Rune and it is what is going to kill you all."

"That pathetic rune," the mage laughed, "I haven't even heard of it, how powerful can it be."

"Why don't ya come and find out," Frey taunted in a low tone.

"This is defiantly interesting," replied the mage before having his own hands begin to glow.

All the sailors braced themselves to charge. Frey glanced to his ship to see most of the crew if not all of them on the masts, bow, or stern trying to watch. He met Blaine's eye and his first mate have him a nod. Frey turned his attention back to the situation at hand. He slowly drew his katana and he pulled out the assassin's blade.

"What do you plan to do, club me to death," the mage jeered earning chuckles from the crew.

Frey smirked as he swung the blade out of the handle. The laughter instantly died. Frey held both swords in a diagonal pointing to the ground. Both of his hands glowed as the rune's power drifted to the weapons. The Twilight Rune's power wrapped round the assassin's blade, while the Dawn Rune's power covered the katana. He titled his head down so his blue eyes glared from behind his silver bangs.

"Now let me show you why I am the fiercest pirate in these seas," Frey said as he bent his knees and lunged forward.

* * *

**Well in all honesty I was having this chapter be about Miakis but hey things happen. I didn't plan on there being a cliffhanger at all, but it was getting to long. Almost 8,000 words. So anyway I will try and get the next chapter up sooner but as we all know I can't really be held to that. Please review and tell me what ya think. **


	3. Rumors

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews and I am glad that people enjoy this story. Honestly I really enjoy writing it. It's just fun. Okay so technically Lym is ten in the game. Well I boosted her age to twelve so she will be sixteen in this fic. It's about time she actually grew up. Don't wanna write about a little brat forever.**

* * *

Frey charged at the enemy sailors. He ran with his head low and his arms pointing out behind his back. A sailor stepped out thrusting a spear out at the prince. He did a quick spin knocking it away with his Dawn covered katana while he thrusted with his assassin blade. The steel that went through him was enough to kill him, however the power of the Twilight rune wrapped around the sword also did its damage. The sailor was blown back ten feet and slid to a stop.

All his comrades that were currently charging Frey stopped when they saw this. They stared at their fallen comrade that was lying on his back. Blood seeped from his wound but what bothered them were the black burned circles sounding his wound. They directed their attention back to the Pirate Prince. They couldn't help but stare at the rune power surrounding the two blades he held.

Most of the time when there was an attack by a rune you would witness an increase in the power emitted. When Gin was going to attack the mage he increased the rune power, letting a great light glow. This time however, Frey's runes didn't show any increase in power before the attack. Also they weren't showing brightly now, they wrapped around the blades but that's all. For a simple thrust to have such power with such little use of the rune was frightening to the sailors. They didn't know what the rune was, but they knew it was powerful.

Not too mention that being able to wrap a rune's power around a weapon was fairly skillful. It wasn't particularly uncommon just you know if someone could do it then they were skilled in rune magic and swordplay. Now the sailors actually looked and the aura on the two weapons was so tight and dense that they knew Frey must have been extremely skilled. Gin's was skilled enough to wrap fire around his weapon but it wasn't in complete control. A little wide and spread out at times. Fire was one of the hardest elements to control with runes, but still it showed that he was skilled, just not near the level of a true master of magic and swordplay.

"What are you waiting for," Frey taunted, "If you're afraid of my rune's power then I wont use it. I don't need it now anyway." True to his words the colored lights faded from the swords. The real reason behind that was so the mage couldn't watch his rune's abilities. Still adding a taunt here and there was always helpful.

The mage frowned seeing this. He wanted to see the runes in action more. He wouldn't admit it but they slightly frightened him. He didn't know what they were and how much power they truly held. He was hoping that if he witnessed them more he might be able to grasp at least a little of the power they held. Still he figured they wouldn't be enough to take him. He trained his entire life perfecting his Rage runes. A smile began to form as he thought about the magic fight he was about to have with Frey. Maybe if he knew the true power of the runes he might not have been so excited to fight.

The sailors slowly edged forward, afraid that Frey might wrap his weapons with the rune's power once again. Frey stood tall waiting for their charge. He knew it would be a tough fight but if he kept his head together he would be okay. He glanced at his ship for a brief second, considering just running. Not that he was afraid, just that he knew if he fought there would be a huge waste of lives. His pride my take a hit, but if it would be far better then someone's life.

One sailor yelled as he charged, snapping Frey out of his thoughts. The Captain tightened his grip on his weapons. The man swung his sword horizontally. Frey knocked his blade back only for it to be swung again at him. Frey took a step back as the onslaught of attacks persisted. _These sailors are fairly skilled_. Another ran to Frey's right and he made for a stab but Frey spun to his left dodging the thrust while pushing his first attacker back. Another man was on him, swinging vigorously. _I need to step this up, _Frey thought as he parried the attacks. _If I don't start taking lives I will lose my own soon._

The man swung vertically and Frey sidestepped. He made a slash across the man's side before moving unto his next opponent. Before the sailor could even make his first swing Frey slid his blade into his chest and quickly withdrew it. Frey didn't stop to watch the man fall, for another sailor went after him. They clashed sword for a moment but Frey was too quick. Using his quick footwork he managed to get his opponent off balance. Before he could deliver a finishing blow another sailor came to his comrades defense.

Frey didn't waste time trying to get the man that he was previously fighting. That was the key to fighting a group. You have to keep moving at all times, never staying still. Making sure that the enemy can never surround you. Frey parried the attack while taking quick steps backwards. He felt his back ram into the side railing and he rolled to the left just as a sword came slicing down. He gave a swift kick to the man's gut, causing him to double over. Frey ducked as a sword came across his face. He brought his own sword upwards slicing through the doubled over man. Another sailor jabbed and Frey managed to shift slightly, but he still took the sword partially into his shoulder.

Frey quickly dashed towards the other side of the ship. He glanced at his shoulder; it was a minor injury, nothing to serious. He was getting cornered, he had to keep moving. Frye's eyes darted between all the sailors. There was only a little more then ten left. They eyed him suspiciously, he was taking on all of them at once and winning. Truly he fit the description and rumors of the Pirate Prince. God like speed and agility backed up by sheer skill. A mere boy that they say his skills are on par with the legendry Kooluk Commander Troy.

Frey took a breath before charging again. He parried a thrust and returned the gesture with his own jab while simultaneously striking down another sailor that was trying to attack his flank. He quickly back-stepped as more sailors charged him. He lunged forward and cut deeply into the chests of two charging men. He spun to dodge another attack and blocked with both his sword. He swiftly slid his leg out to trip one man before using that same foot as a pivot to spin around and send a high kick into another man's face.

Blaine watched from the bow. He was extremely worried for his captain but he couldn't stop the smile that slowly spread across his face watching their captain fight. He was truly amazing and as he glanced around at the crew they were equally amazed. Frey didn't fight too often and Blaine noticed that the people who recently joined the crew were in awe at the power of their captain. It didn't take long before the crew was cheering wildly giving their support for their dearest captain. Blaine still worried for his captain however. Even someone as skilled as Frey couldn't take on all those people without some injuries.

Then there was also the fire mage to worry about. He was in a different category all together. They rarely encounter mages on the sea and if they did, they were never that strong. The man seemed to have perfected the Rage run to its full extent. Even doubling up with two was even more impressing. Blaine never worried about Frey fighting in a magic battle but this time he couldn't help but feel some nerves. This man might be able to make Frey sweat a little.

The Mage was watching intensely at the young silver-haired man make quick work of his men. Not that he cared for their lives, but even he had to admit that he got nervous from watching the young man. Still he just had to use his fire to keep him away. If the Pirate Prince was able to get in close proximity then things would get bad. However he was also worried about the runes. He wished Frey used them during this fight so he could get to see some more power. He thought the young man would have no choice in the matter fighting the rest of the crew. One would think he would have to rely on some rune power. They may not have been the most skilled sailors but it was defiantly commendable that one man could take them all on.

That's it; he wasn't going to wait anymore. The fire mage let energy flow from his runes, charging for his attack.

Frey instantly sensed this and glanced at the mage. One thing not to do in battle was look away. Sadly Frey remembered that a little late. When he turned back two men where almost on him. They both thrusted their swords forward and he was just able to push both blades aside. However not enough to repel them completely, he did sustain some damage. The right blade he pushed downward slightly and it rammed into his leg. The other he pushed left and it still caught him in his side.

Frey didn't have time to even react to this when an enormous wave of flames spurred towards him. He stepped back swiftly putting his weapons away and quickly called on the power of the Dawn rune. Thie entire ship was covered in fire, everyone would have instantly turned to ash. The crew all went silent when they saw the massive flames cover the deck. They swirled around for only a moment or two before dispersing.

The fire mage panted slightly at the use of such power. It was tiring but he needed to try and blind side the pirate. To his dismay the pirate captain stood tall glaring at him.

The fire mage didn't wait a second to shoot a ball of fire at him and Frey held up his right hand as blue swirls wrapped around it. He simply swatted the ball of fire away. The fire mage continued to sent wave, balls, and streams of fire at the captain. Frey would side step on occasion or duck, but most of the time he simply call upon his Dawn rune to deflect the fire. After a while the fire mage stopped and stared in awe that Frey stood tall. No one else was left on the deck except him, Frey, and Kagura's body.

"You waste energy on that woman's dead body," the man snorted.

"Unlike you I care for my crew as if my family," Frey spoke with a low tone. His hatred for this man only increased seeing him kill his own men. "Besides, I can use my runes without tiring out like you old man." Frey added only to taunt the man more. He knew the fire mage was losing his cool and that would only make the battle easier. He needed to end it soon before he lost too much blood.

The fire mage spat on the ground, "I'll show you, you little insignificant bug. You aren't even worthy of being on the same ship as me. No! Not even in the same sea as me. I'll burn everyone alive all because of you're a smartass. People will tell stories about how I killed the _Bastard Prince_."

A slow smile spread across Frey's handsome features, "Go ahead and try. You wont be able too."

The fire mage spread his legs and held out his hands. The runes embedded in them glowed brightly as he summoned as much power as he had left.

The pirate crew was running about on the ship preparing for the onslaught of flames. Some hid, the water mages stepped up to the railing, and others were asking Blaine what to do. Asking if they should set sail, if they should attack him before he summons the fire. Blaine ignored them and watched his captain intently. Frey turned his head to him just as he expected. What he didn't expect was for him to shake his head, 'no' and mouth what seemed to be 'don't worry'.

"Everyone settle down!" Blaine shouted calming the rampageous crew. "Captain is handling it so just watch and remember why he's the best." Blaine turned back to do just that with one thought in mind, _how the hell are you gonna pull this off Frey. _

The fire mage was gritting his teeth as fire began to swirl around him. He held his hands up high and shouted to the heavens, "Ayssus incendia!" Fire began pouring out of his hands and covering everything. The crew had to cover their faces and look away from the shear heat radiating from the firestorm. Like looking into the sun itself the power emitting from the mage was incredible.

Blaine didn't look away. He stared dead and true at Frey to see what he was going to do. Frey simply held up his right hand above his head and whispered three words, "Arca archa signum."

Shining blue lines shot out and formed a large cube around the entire ship he was on. The fire was now heading straight towards Frey's ship and directly heading at Blaine. He didn't flinch as the fire came within yards of him. As soon as the fire reached the lines it stopped dead as if hitting a wall. It bounced back inside and swirled around. The fire seemed like a snake slithering around for a way out. It kept hitting the blue walls and bouncing back in until the entire cube was filled with fire. The box made the fire take the shape of it, since the flames couldn't spread anymore.

Blaine wouldn't lie and say he wasn't scared for his captain. However he knew there was nothing to worry about, it was just hard to feel that way. His captain had done many things he previously thought impossible. Just the elegance he does with everything is enough to impress anyone. He put all his trust in his captain, and he had never been let down. There was no need to worry about his safety now. Everything would work out, just like it always did.

To the first mate's relief the fire seemed to subside. It was slowly thinning until it completely vanished leaving behind a badly burned ship and three people aboard. The fire mage himself who was bent over on his knees gasping for air, the captain who was panting slightly from using a lot of energy and from some blood loss. Last was still Kagura's body, which laid there motionless and undisturbed.

"…How?" the fire mage gasped out. "That was my strongest…attack and you…you barely seem phased."

Frey's eyes screamed death at the man, "you will never have enough power to beat me. You brag and act arrogant and that's your best. You disappoint me," Frey's left hand began to glow as the Twilight rune reacted to his emotions. "You led me on this wild hunt for nothing. You wasted many unnecessary lives, and for what. Your death? Your life is all I can offer all those that died and frankly your life isn't worth that.'

"I'm sick of you thinking your better then me," hissed the man.

"I am better then you," Frey stated coldly. "You're almost on the ground panting like the dog you are and I have barely broken a sweat. Not to mention I also took on half the crew before taking on you."

"That's it!" the man stood up and once again his runes let out a bright red aura, "I will kill you!"

Frey didn't flinch at all, he simply raised his left hand and directed his open palm at the mage. "Let me show you what true power looks like."

Frey's hand exploded with power. The mage fell to the ground astonished by the might of the one rune. He didn't have long to witness such power. However he did get to feel it. A beam shot from Frey's hand and when it hit its mark it exploded with more power. Not only was the mage's body completely obliterated, most of the stern was blown up from the blast and the ship quickly began to sink. Frey felt it tip towards the back and he quickly spun around to run towards the bow.

He glanced at his ship to see Blaine shouting commands and then the ship began to slowly move forward. They were beginning to take off not wanting to get caught up in the ships wreckage. He needed to get to the bow, he began to make his way up there when he saw Kagura's limp body slide down the increasing slope. He felt a vibration as another piece of the ship broke off causing it to sink even faster. Going into a sprint he picked her up on the run and dashed to the railing. Planting one foot on it he launched into the air before landing hard on his back on the ship's deck.

The crew quickly surrounded their captain. Frey slowly sat up still with Kagura in his arms. The crew began to cheer at their captain's safety. Frey ignored them as he laid Kagura's cold body on the deck. He singled to his first mate, it took less then a second for Blaine to kneel at his captain's side.

"Blaine grab the golden silk fabric we got from the merchant ship near Middle Port. Also grab two full gold bars." Frey said almost in a sleepy daze, as if he was going to pass out any moment now.

"Aye Captain," Blaine didn't need to ask what they were for, he already knew. They were for the funeral that they were going to give Kagura and all the men that lost their lives. Blaine hastily walked below deck to their storage room where they kept their valuables. Even though it was just after battle Frey always gave a funeral right away. It helped to get it done and over with. Not that they didn't want to have a funeral, but no one wants to be waiting around for one to happen.

Their captain always gave the best materials for funerals. He wasn't cheap with his respects and that is one of the many reasons the crew looked up to him. There was nothing worse then someone who was cheap even down to death. Then there were also the legends about death on the seas. They say that the more valuables the person is sent down to the bottom with, the more the gods favor them. Whether the captain believed it or not, he always gave the best in funerals.

Blaine found what he was looking for neatly folded on a chest. He picked it up and found two bricks of solid gold. He put them on top of the silk and hurried back to the top deck.

Frey was now standing and now the men weren't looking too happy. _Must've hit them now that even though we technically won, we lost many and for nothing. Today is not a happy day. _

Frey saw Blaine was back and reached out his hand. Blaine gave him the silk and Frey then gave it to two crewmembers that went about wrapping it around Kagura. He waited for them to finish before going on with his speech. "All right men listen up." He gave them a second to hold their gaze on him. "I have made a grave mistake in thinking we should raid that ship."

"No you didn't captain how were you to know!" a crewmember shouted out. Agreements soon followed. Blaine smiled slightly, everyone knew it wasn't the captain's fault but that didn't mean Frey still wouldn't take all the blame.

"No it was my fault," Frey continued solemnly, "We lost a lot of men and women. Many good people who I hate to see go. Today is a sad day one that I personally feel loses as well as you. This isn't some army, we are a family and even if we lose one its rough. Let today be a day of mourning as we sail towards our next destination. However tomorrow we shall be back to our normal routine. Our mates wouldn't want us sulking like little girls for more then a day. In fact I'm sure they would want us to be partying since that's the way they want to be remembered."

A few mummers of agreement could be heard. "I now ask for anyone who wishes to pay their respects do so now." Frey stepped back and walked away from the group. He could hear a crewmember start to tell a story about one of his mates as he left the center. He saw Yoshitoshi leaning against the railing looking down at the water.

"How ya holding up kid," Frey genuinely asked leaning next to him on the railing. Yoshitoshi didn't respond he just kept looking down at the deep, merciless, blue sea. "Try and cheer up things will get better." Frey said trying to get through to the kid. "I've had my fair share of loses, and its tough. But I swear it does get better, you can't mourn them forever."

"She was like my mother, Captain." Frey didn't acknowledge the statement. He would just let Yoshitoshi talk it out. "I was raised in an orphanage but I always wanted to live on the sea. When I couldn't be a sailor I went for the only thing else besides a merchant. I became a pirate." Yoshitoshi smiled at the memory. "I remember when I first was allowed to come aboard Captain. I was so excited but I was always forced to do grunt work. The other teased me and I know they were only joking but I needed someone to actually be friends with me."

"One time my bandana was being tossed around and I couldn't reach it," Yoshitoshi chuckled a little, "Kagura scowled them and they gave it to her. She then took care of me as if I was her son." He smiled at the thought, "I was so happy being on this ship, being with her. She taught me how to do almost everything. She was the one that inspired me to learn how to use a rune. She helped me with my training and I finally felt happiness. Warmth of what a family must feel like. And now she's gone." Yoshitoshi for the first time looked at the captain, "What am I suppose to do?"

He already knew the story behind Yoshitoshi and Kagura, it was his ship after all, and he didn't miss much on it. Still he never actually heard it from one of them and it was good to know that she meant a lot to Yoshitoshi. Frey let out a deep sigh, "Its gonna be hard, I wont lie. You will hate the next couple of days, but I'm telling you. If you keep sulking around then you will never get over it and you will be depressed the rest of your life. We'll stop at port sometime, you should go into town and have some fun."

"Aye Captain," Yoshitoshi said turning his back to the sea to watch the final moments of Kagura being above the water.

It wasn't very convincing but it was the best Frey figured he could get at the moment. He looked to the sky and the stars were starting to come out. The attack started before sunset and sometime during the battle, day switched to night. He didn't even notice. The everlasting cycle that just proves no matter what happens, life goes on.

"Captain!" a voice called out. Frey turned to see Blaine coming towards him. "You need to see our doctor."

"I guess I do," Frey was feeling tired, most likely from the blood loss. "Let me watch the ceremony first and then I'll go to my quarters, send her there."

Blaine nodded and turned to watch the ceremony himself. The gold silk fabric was wrapped around Kagura as she was lifted to the railing of the ship. The two gold bricks were tied at the bottom to help her sink faster, to show more respect to the crewmembers that lost their lives. And just incase if there were gods. So they would grant her a wonderful afterlife. Two men gently lifted the body to the side and waited as the crew got their last looks.

Yoshitoshi looked on sadly wanting to just fall to his knees and weep. Yet he would not cry. She wouldn't want him to cry. She always told him to be strong. She taught him to be strong and he will be strong.

"Captain," the boy spoke quietly looking down at the ground. "I have nothing to offer her."

"Yes you do," Frey said gently looking at him, "She loved your voice. Sing for her."

It was true, his voice was magnificent. The other crewmembers teased him about it, saying a pirate shouldn't be able to sing with a beautiful voice. That theirs should be rough and deep sounding. Yoshitoshi's was soft almost angelic in a way. He stopped singing in front of others and would sing to himself late at night on watch. Kagura heard him once and praised him for his beautiful voice. He would then sing to her whenever she was down or just really wanted to hear it.

Yoshitoshi continued to stare at the deck but quietly began to sing. His voice had a high tone but it sounded beautiful.

_Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
with the keys to the cage...  
and the gods to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

He looked up at the small ceremony as he began to sing louder catching the attention of the other crewmembers. They only looked on respectfully knowing full well that Yoshitoshi would take her death the hardest.

_The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!_

The two men holding her at the railing slow let her slip into the deep blue, falling endlessly into the sea. A tear slid down the boy's cheek as he finished his small shanty.

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

Yoshitoshi's voice chocked at the end but he refused to cry. He just stared at the ground not knowing what else to do. The men slowly dispersed, also not knowing what to do. Most just headed to bed, since it was night now, even though early. Some people would just want to sleep after this. Frey included.

The Pirate Prince but a hand on the boy's shoulder before turning and heading towards his quarters. When in the deck he headed down the hall and after a minute reached his room. He slowly walked over to his bed and collapsed face first. He didn't care if he got blood on it, he had more sheets. The wounds weren't bad enough to be serious. If untreated they could be, but there wasn't a rush. The doctor would come and fix him up and life would go on. That's what he hoped at least.

There was only one person that helped him get through the tough times he went though. It seems so long ago those incidents, almost as if they were only a dream. He still found it hard to believe that he led an army in a civil war and won. Only to run away and become a pirate. He didn't regret it though, life was too stressing as a prince. Being a captain had its bad moments like right now, but it was a lot better then being prince.

He regretted leaving for a few reasons, like his sister, some friends, it was his home, his country. Still the real thing he regretted was leaving _her _behind. How he wished she was here right now, she would be able to comfort him in the rough times. She always did.

* * *

"But Miakis I don't want to!" pouted Queen Lymsleia as she walked down the white hallway.

"Your majesty I know you don't want to but you have to," Miakis followed closely behind her.

"But why today, I'm really tired," Lym said right before yawning which only helped her cause. "And Miakis no formalities when not in public you know that."

"Qu-Lym you didn't sleep last night did you?" Miakis asked her voice filled with worry, for she knew the answer and the reason.

"I was thinking maybe he would come back," Lym stopped walking and turned to face her old bodyguard. "You know four years ago last night was the last time I saw him. I was hoping he might have come back by now."

Miakis wrapped the queen in a hug. "I know I was hoping too."

"There's not a day I don't think about him. Wondering why he left, what he's doing now, does he think of me, does he even plan on coming back? There are so many questions."

Miakis pressed her cheek against the queen's. They were the same height now since Lym matured and Miakis found it hard to look at her the same way as before. She grew in more ways the just her body itself. She was more intelligent with war strategies and how to handle political and nonpolitical situations. She wasn't the selfish little brat that she once was. She had more patience and thought rationally on things before acting. She was a kind queen but was hard on criminals and those that didn't follow justice.

"You know the prince would be proud of you," Miakis said stepping back but still keeping her hands on the young Queen's shoulders.

"Yeah I know he wouldn't make me try on new clothes," Lym joked trying to ease the mood a little.

"Of course he wouldn't," Miakis giggled, "Could you imagine if he saw you now. He probably wouldn't let you leave your room, let alone have a tailor size you up for a whole new wardrobe."

Lym smiled, "You think he would be protective of me now."

"Oh most definitely, I wouldn't be surprised if he let you out of his sight." Miakis spun the queen around and began pushing her down the hallway. "But for now you must see the tailor."

"Come on I'm the queen how come people still make me do things?" Lym sighed.

"Lym this man came all the way from the Island Nations with some type of silk that is only found on one island. It's supposed to be one of the most valuable silks in the world. After coming all the way here you could at least see them man."

"Yeah but I also have to purchase something, am I right," Lym replied walking by herself now. "I mean how would it look if I decided that I didn't want any of the silk. I mean that would look like I was some self-centered-to-good-for-everything, little brat."

"Never stopped you before," Miakis teased.

"Miakis!"

"Your Majesty," a voice called out.

Lym and Miakis' heads shot towards the voice. They were standing in the Audience Chamber now. They were so involved in their conversation they didn't even realized they entered it. There were the Queen's Knights standing on both sides of the room. Belcoot and Dinn both joined the ranks after Frey left. One middle-aged man was in the middle with a two carts of silks, cloths, and dresses. There was also a little box stool, a small table, and a three-way mirror.

The voice belonged to Talgeyl, "May the tailor size you now so he can make you your new dress."

Lym did indeed proceed with Frey's plans and set up the parliament system. She smiled remembering all the senators outraged. They practically had to be dragged out of the palace. Almost all the town representatives for Frey during the war were now on parliament. Talgeyl was the head of the parliament and he also became the trusted advisor to the queen.

Lym leaned to whisper into Miakis ear, "Fine if I have to do this then I'm gonna have some fun at least."

Miakis quickly whispered back, "I'm all for fun Lym, but you are representing Falena and her people, so nothing to bad."

"Well if I'm representing Falena then I'll just use the royal 'we' and scare him a bit acting all queen-like." Miakis just shrugged as Lym started towards the man.

"So you say you have silk presentable for _us_ to wear," Lym voice sounded full and professional. Although she was only a teenager at age sixteen she could make her presence known.

"Yes your majesty," the tailor replied. "I am Fabrice and I hail from the Island Nations. I bring only the best materials for you to wear."

"Well show _us_." Lym still acted regal.

"Yes of course," the tailor pulled out some silk. "May I ask what color you wish or anything you prefer?"

Lym slowly walked over and sat in their throne. "_We _prefer blue and white, with trimming of gold. _We _want it to reach my ankles but not touch the floor. _We_ wish for the sleeves to be over extended to hold the tradition of the many queens of Falena. It must have a gold belt to wrap around _ourselves _and _we _want the belt to hang slightly after tied. However it must not look back or sloppy. It must fit _our_ standards perfectly for _we_ can only look _our_ best."

Lym thought the tailor would have shown some different expression during her little speech but he didn't seem fazed at all. She didn't ask him for anything easy. In fact what she asked for seemed to be quite hard and time consuming. _He really must be the best if he wasn't even fazed. _

"That is all very possible your majesty," the tailor replied bowing slightly.

Lym looked out of the corner of her eyes to see Miakis, who was now standing next to Kyle, trying to hold her laughter. It brought a small smile to the queen's lips. The other Queen's Knights didn't exactly know what was going on, and why their queen was acting the way she was. However they would not bring it up in public.

"_We_ also wish for one last thing," Lym said.

"Anything your majesty."

"_We_ wish for the three rune symbols etched somewhere the dress." Lym knew it would look bad, she did have her fair share of taste. It was more for trying to put this man on the spot. Should he speak up for just follow her wishes?

"Your majesty I will make whatever you wish," the tailor swallowed not sure if he should really speak up. Deciding that it was his job he continued, "However I must advise it wouldn't look all that astounding if over crowed. Might I suggest you have different dresses and each one has a theme regarding these runes?"

Lym had to give this man credit. He was really trying to do an honest job.

"May I see what these runes look like so I can sketch them first," the tailor asked.

Lym nodded her head before pointing to the two pillars on her sides. "The one to my left is the Dawn rune, the one to my right the Twilight rune, and the one directly above me on my chair, is the Sun rune."

Now for some reason the man looked…mad. He was staring almost glaring at the queen and she didn't take that lightly at all.

"Is there a problem," Lym said lowing her voice and leaning forward in her chair. Miakis instantly sensed the mood change and took a step forward incase anything might happen.

"I cannot put those symbols on any clothes," the tailor said, his voice almost angry. All respect dropped from it.

"And why is that, I thought you were the best," Lym challenged the man.

"I am, that is not the problem. I don't appreciate it that you wish to praise pirates."

"What!" Lym shouted rising from her chair. "Where do you even come up with such an accusation?"

"Those symbols are the very same symbols the Pirate Prince has for his colors."

"…Pirate Prince?" Lym said quietly to herself. "Could it be?" She ran down the stairs at the man, forgetting about her presence as a queen. The man looked a little scared now that the queen was coming at him, even if younger she could hold his life in her hands. She immediately began shouting questions at him. "What does this _Pirate Prince_ look like? Where is he? How old is he? What does he sound like?" What do-"

"Your Majesty!"

Lym froze. She was the queen; she wasn't supposed to act like a sixteen-year-old. She had to uphold a regal, professional attitude at all times and she didn't. She slowly stepped back at looked over at Miakis.

"Please your Majesty sit back down, I will handle the questions." Lym followed Miakis directions silently; her head was swarming with too many questions.

The tailor was looking terrified now. _Must've realized he just got an attitude with the queen_. Miakis thought.

The tailor fell to his knees and put his head to the ground, "I'm so sorry your Majesty I don't know what came over me. I should have known you would never have any relations with pirates. Its just seeing those rune symbols is so unbelievable. Then again I guess someone could've come from your land and became a pirate." The tailor's head shot up, "Not that I think one of your fell residents became a pirate, it's ju-"

"That's enough," Lym said sitting back down in her throne. She didn't care about any of that she just wanted to know more about this Pirate Prince. She nodded at Miakis and the knight stepped in front of the tailor.

"We will disregard all previous actions if you answer a few simple questions."

The tailor quickly rose, "Yes of course, anything."

"First who is this Pirate Prince?"

"Well you see he is the fiercest pirate in the island nations. He is unstoppable they say. As quick as a god and a crew of all types. They say he has mages, arches, swordsmen, spearmen, almost like a whole personal army. That is rare for a pirate ship to have, usually they are filled with just a bunch of sword wielding thugs."

"So his crew is more skilled, that it?"

The tailor shook his head, "No he is suppose to be a genius. He has bested many respected captains. They say he has even taken on three ships at the same time and sailed away without a scratch. His intelligence has beaten out tacticians in their own game. He plays with people's minds, they say."

"There sure are a lot of 'they say'." The Kyle said walking towards the center. "Have you actually seen the Pirate Prince yourself?"

"Yes actually I have." The tailor looked around the room and everyone was watching him. Waiting on his words, he didn't quite understand it but this one pirate seemed a great importance to them all. It made him wonder slightly if they did have some connection to him.

"I was on a ship he raided once. It was unbelievable. We were just sailing and then out of know where his ship was baring down on us. The crew tried to prepare but before they even got a chance to get all the weapons out his crew was boarding us. They moved with such precision and they corresponded with each other perfectly. I knew they all had their roles and they all played them perfectly. The Pirate Prince had planned everything out."

"I watched as the sailors were pushed back and then a man came on board. He had the water rune embedded into his hand. The pirates quickly scattered out of the way as the man sent wave after wave of water at us. He pushed all the sailors and I to the ground. The next thing we knew their swords were at our throats. They didn't say a word just kept us there. Next thing I knew I see two men come onboard. They both looked important, but the one in front I knew was the captain, the Pirate Prince."

"What did he look like?" Miakis asked.

"Well I didn't really get a good look at him."

"What!" Lym shouted, "How could you not see him?"

"Well I heard that if you look into his eyes he will take it as a challenge and kill you. So naturally I didn't want to look at him, I was already scared enough."

"You're saying if you look into his eyes he will kill you, like a beast. Yet his intelligence is extraordinary high and his skill is also god like. Did he kill anyone on your ship? Kyle said summing up the tailors story.

"Well basically yes," the man said. "And they killed a few when they boarded but they didn't kill anyone else. See if you don't resist he takes some items and leaves. If you do, he will absolutely crush you until everyone dies and the ship rests at the bottom of the sea. So its better not to resist."

Miakis sighed, "Can you at least tell us if he was young, what weapon did he use? Can you tell us anything?"

"Well I know he's not old. Based off his body, which I saw, and the stories that I hear, I can safely conclude that he is fairly young. I think he uses two swords, and I hear from other people that he has silver hair. I cannot say these rumors are true however. I have heard some people say he is fat, two headed, short, tall, hair down to his mid back. There are too many rumors but the one that seems to come up the most is that he has silver hair. So I believe that one the most."

Miakis spun around to look at Lym. Lym was smiling brightly; Miakis thought she might actually burst out laughing. Miakis' grin was also as wide as could be, although she tried to maintain it. They might have actually found Frey. This was the closest rumor they have heard.

"Miakis, Kyle," Lym spoke, "I need to meet with you." Lym quickly rose and headed to her office area in the back. Miakis and Kyle quickly followed but didn't make it too obvious that they were excited. No one spoke until they were in the office and were sure they locked the door.

The first thing Lym did was jump onto Miakis, embracing her tightly and letting out a squeal of delight. Miakis could only laugh as she danced in circles with the queen. Kyle leaned against the wall with a wide smile on as he watched the two.

"I can't believe it," Lym said almost feeling tears come. "Do you think it's actually him."

"I don't want to jump to conclusion and raise our hopes, but how could it not be." Miakis stopped spinning but still smiled brightly. "I mean he took two swords when he left, silver hair, how many people have silver hair. God like skill and extremely smart in strategies. Doesn't kill unless he has too, who else could that be."

"Now, now ladies, easy," Kyle stepped away from the wall. "The man did say he would crush any resistance and that doesn't sound like our merciful prince. I admit its close but lets not go parading around saying we found him. Also why would he become a pirate, does that make sense at all? They are thieves, last time I checked being a prince you don't need to steal."

"You raise a good point." Miakis said looking slightly down now.

"Well what are we going to do?" Lym asked.

"I say we look for him," Miakis suggested.

"I wish we could," Lym replied, "but I can't leave nor could I send troops into the Island Nations. I certainly can't ask them to capture the most terrifying pirate and ask them to let him go. It would take weeks to get diplomatic resolutions between Falena and the Island Nations regarding this subject. By then knowing Frey he might take off. So what can we do."

"Well make it an undercover job," Kyle suggested.

"Explain?" Lym ordered.

"Well you send one person in to try and find him. That way it would be like a traveler just going to the Island Nations, nothing new. This person wouldn't have anything that made them look like an outsider. They would only try and find more information about the Pirate Prince. If it is our prince, then they confront them and try to persuade him to come back. At the least talk to him and make sure he's alright."

"Kyle that's an excellent idea," Lym praised, "Why does everyone talk down about you."

"Hey no…wait people talk bad about me?"

Lym giggled, "So who we gonna send?"

"Well of course it will be Miakis," Kyle stated.

"What! Why me?"

"Well if it's anyone that will bring the prince back it's you," Kyle answered with a wink.

"Wait why?" Miakis innocently asked.

"Miakis even I know why?" Lym spoke with a smile. "I have decided, Miakis you are to go on an undercover mission to discover the Pirate Prince's true identity."

"Don't I have a say in this," Miakis whined.

"What you don't wanna go?" Kyle asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…no but tha-"

"So its decided then," Lym interrupted, "Miakis you leave tomorrow."

Kyle and Lym left the room heading back to the Audience Chamber, leaving Miakis by herself.

"Is it really Frey?" Miakis asked herself. "I don't think I could handle going all the way there and it not being him. But what if it is him? What if I really do see him down there?" Miakis took a deep breath, "Okay I'm going. I will take the risk of having my heart shattered again. I promised myself that fateful morning that I would do everything and anything in my power to find Frey."

Miakis with determination she hadn't felt in a long time marched towards her room to get ready. Tomorrow she would begin her journey to the Island Nations to discover if the Pirate Prince was indeed the missing prince, Freyjadour Falenas.

* * *

**Okay so that was fairly long and hey finally some Miakis, although just a little. I wrote this kinda quickly just a few days so I apologize if there are more mistakes then usual and if it's not on par with my other ones. I have this week off and I want to try and update as many stories as possible so I kinda gotta move.**

**Okay just a few things to explain. You might have noticed I use words from another language. Well I always thought it would be cool if like they had to say words sometimes for the rune chants. Well I figured why not Latin just seems to fit. So "Ayssus incendia" basically means "Hell's Fire" and "Arca archa signum" means "Box Seal" well actually I think it means "Box Box Seal" but hey I like the double A's. Still simple words just sound better in Latin.**

**Also the royal "We" for those that don't know, was used in ancient times since the King or Queen was suppose to be representing the entire nation. So Lym just used it there as a joke since Miakis said she was representing Falena. Just shows that Lym tries to have a little fun now and is more grown up. Well that's what I tried to get across.**

**Last thing you might have noticed is that little shanty is from Pirates of the Caribbean Three. I yped in on google pirate shanties for funerals and that popped up and it just seemed to fit. So i don't own that song either. **


	4. Arrival

**Yeah I'm not dead, sorry for the long wait**

**Right there is some language in this chapter. But like I previously told you there will be language throughout my story. It was just a coincidence there wasn't much in the first three chapters. Don't get me wrong there won't be an unnecessary amount. At least I don't think it is, but who knows you'll just have to wait and see.**

* * *

Miakis leaned over the railing and watched as Nirva Island slowly grew closer. It was a two-day trip to Estrise and after that it was a one-day trip to Nirva Island. Literally for the past three days all she did was travel on boats. She sighed knowing that she would have to get use to it. It was the only way to travel in a place called the _Island Nation_. She felt a little sea sick but not as bad as the merchants she was with. For a good portion of the trip they had their heads over the railing. She managed to keep everything inside her. Yet she didn't exactly want to eat anything anytime soon.

She felt the presence of someone behind her and she her first instinct would be to jump around drawing daggers. Even if most of the time it wasn't a threat it was better to be safe then sorry. Still she had to act like a normal girl just wanting to travel the world. She couldn't continue to pull her daggers out everyone she wanted. Even if she did they weren't even on her belt. They were in her brown plain sack she was carrying over her shoulder. Everything about her was plain now. She simply wore a white sleeveless shirt with a simple back vest over it left unbuttoned. She had dark green shorts on, and a cloth tied in her hair. She blended completely in with the rest of the people she was traveling with.

The presence she felt turned out to be a young man not much older then herself. He leaned on the railing next to her and took a deep breath.

"Don't you just love the sea?" He asked turning to her.

_Keep it simple, don't make some ridiculous story up. Just keep the to the truth as much as you can. _Miakis remembered the little bit of advice that Kyle did give her. "To be honest I haven't been on the sea that long. I'm not quite use to it."

"Ah I see," the man smiled, "Well at least you understand the beauty the sea has at least. You only need to be on it for a day to figure that much out."

Miakis frowned at that thought. She was on the sea for a day and personally she saw nothing spectacular. It was just water going on forever, even the sunset and the sunrise were not as good as people said. Even if she loved water, she was more of a river person with rolling green hills behind it, then just endless blue. It was somewhat boring to her.

"I don't know," Miakis figured once again better to be honest, "I haven't seen anything special about this place yet."

"What's your hurry?"

"Excuse me?" It wasn't the rudest question but the way he said it, is what bothered Miakis.

The young man laughed, "sorry I simply meant that merchants and sailors may live on the seas but most of the time they don't really appreciate the true glory. They are always in a rush and worried about whatever it may be, sales or battle. To enjoy the sea, you much relax and not worry. Just enjoy the ride. So my question to you, is what is your hurry?"

"You have to relax and enjoy it huh?" Miakis speaking to herself more then her acquaintance.

"Yup," the young man nodded, "that's why they say pirates are some of the happiest people of the sea."

Miakis' raised an eyebrow, her interested just perked up a bit in this conversation. "Pirates?" The man seemed to be a talker so she figured she would just mumble a word here and there, and the guy would do the rest. When she glanced over at him she realized he was fairly handsome. A little scrawny but had medium long blond hair with some bangs covering his brown eyes. His hair blew slightly in the wind and his clothes were simple.

The young man nodded again, "yeah pirates are the true men of the sea. They don't have any worries, just sailing on the waters that they love. They don't even worry about jobs, they raid someone else." Miakis wanted to speak up that it was wrong to steal but figured it would be better to keep her mouth shut. "They go where they want, they do what they want, total freedom. I also hear that pirates have a bond with each other closer then anything else."

_Total freedom?_ _Is that they reason he might have run away. _Still she had to act normal like any normal person. "I thought pirates were traitors and scumbags that would do anything to gain some power?"

The young man shook his head, "Some pirates are scum and they are terrible. Killing and plundering everything they can. Killing their crewmates. Those pirates are wicked, but not all are like that."

"Really?" Miakis honestly found that hard to believe.

"Didn't you ever hear of Kika?"

Miakis shook her head.

"Wow," the young man looked truly astonished at the fact that someone didn't know who she was.

"Remember I'm not from around here," Miakis couldn't help but feel stupid for not knowing so came up with that excuse. Which was true.

"Yeah you're from Queendom of Falena right? I'm not from there but I know some history."

Miakis raised an eyebrow, "Like what?"

"There was a civil war that some family started and the prince of the nation raised an army to defeat that one family. I don't know too many details, but I know the prince won. Also I know like five years ago that same prince suddenly disappeared and still hasn't been found."

Some of his information was wrong but he got most of it and Miakis had to credit him with at least that much. "Okay fair enough. Still could you tell me about this Kika."

"She was a pirate back before the island nation existed and-"

"Wait!" Miakis exclaimed, "you told me history of like six years, and you expect me to know about your history that happened like over a hundred and fifty years ago."

The young man scratched his neck, "Well that's kinda true but still everyone knows about the great Kika."

"Fine whatever just tell me soon before we get to the port."

"Wait you aren't going to stay at Nirva Island for at least a day. It's a huge tourist spot."

"No I'm going to try and get the next ship to Middle Port."

"What!" the young man jumped back, "you aren't even going to rest a bit, unless you lived in Estrise then you have been traveling a lot. That trip alone can be five or more days depending on weather. It's different if you have your own ship but when you are traveling on someone else's. You might have to do all the grunt work, and get almost no food. It's dangerous to travel like that, for that long. Anyone can handle grunt work a day or so but that trip could be very long."

Miakis sighed, "Thanks for your concern but I don't have time to waste."

"So what are you doing here, if I may ask?" the young man leaned back on the railing.

"I'm looking for someone," Miakis responded before stopping herself. She didn't want to reveal that much information, but then again there were a lot of people. So it wasn't like all her cover was just blown.

"Same here," the young man said quietly but Miakis could hear the determination in his voice.

"Who are you looking for," Miakis inquired. Before thinking it over. If she asked that then he would probably ask it back. Miakis was busy mentally kicking herself she missed what he said, "I'm sorry can you say that again." _Damn it, you had the chance to possibly get past this incident. _

"I said if you keep it a secret," the young man repeated not seeming to care that he had to.

"Yeah I promise."

The young man looked around and then leaned in closer to Miakis, "I'm looking for the infamous Pirate Prince." He stepped back and watched to see her reaction.

Miakis was shocked and it clearly showed. The young man smiled feeling some happiness in the reaction for whatever reason Miakis didn't know. He was also looking for the Pirate Prince. Then again of course other people would be looking for him. He was a legend, and everyone wanted to find him.

"Doesn't everyone want to find him," Miakis replied coolly.

"Well yeah but for me it's different."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, because I want to join his crew, and I'm gonna do it." the young man jabbed a thumb into his chest. Miakis couldn't keep the surprise off her face. The young man realized this and leaned on the railing only being a few inches from her face. "Yeah I'm going to be a pirate on the best crew to sail these seas."

That's when it hit Miakis. He was hitting on her, it was so obvious she couldn't even believe she didn't notice before. She was never use to it unless it was Kyle but that didn't really count. No one dared actually flirt with a Queen's Knight, there was no law against it, but it was just something you didn't do. That's why it took her so long to realize. What she wanted to do now was just leave the person leaning on the railing but she needed the information. He might know where the Pirate Prince was. Miakis did not like how close his face was and flipped to leaning her back on the railing. Her elbows on it with her feet extended with one leg crossing over the other.

"Hey do you know where he is?" Miakis nonchalantly asked.

"No idea," the young man responded looking slightly disappointed with Miakis moving away from him.

"Then how do you plan on finding him?"

The young man shrugged, "I don't know. Either sail around a lot and hope he raids my ship. Or maybe I'll catch him in port."

"Doesn't he have some hiding spot," Miakis asked trying to extract all the information she could.

"I'm sure he does, but he still makes landfall at towns from time to time. They are pirates after all, they like to party and have a good time."

"If you want to be one of those good pirates then way join the most infamous crew?"

The young man laughed once almost mocking her. "The Pirate Prince is the greatest pirate of this time. He is different from all those murderous scumbags. He can show compassion, yet he still can destroy everything you hold dear. He gives you the choice, either cooperate, or be destroyed. His power is amazing, to stretch across the seas. To have the bravest ship captains fearing like children in their quarters. He is my hero, I would give anything to be on his crew."

"Do you know what he looks like," Miakis asked, still diving for any details she could get.

"I have heard a lot of crazy things but I know that one this is true," the young man leaned closer to Miakis again. "He has long silver hair."

"Do you know anything else about him," Miakis pretended to be ignorant to his on comings.

"I know that he is an extremely skilled swordsmen. He fights with duel swords, and they say he can take down a whole ship at once. Not too mention he is also one of the greatest mages on the seas."

"…r-really?"

The young man was now standing right in front of her, standing over her crossed legs. He pressed himself into her while also leaning on his arm that was on the railing, "why don't you stay with me. Imagine being with someone who is on the Pirate Prince's crew."

Miakis couldn't take it anymore, no matter how much information this person might have. She wasn't going to let someone walk on her like this. She firmly pushed him away, "I would prefer to stay away from pirates."

The young man stepped back and laughed, a little too loudly for her. "Suit yourself." They heard calls starting to be made and realized that they were making port. Neither of them realized it since they were so deep in discussion. They both eagerly waited for the ship to tie and drop the blank. Miakis couldn't help but notice all the commotion going on the docks. Right in front of the staircase that would lead up to the inn. There was a whole crowd of people, circling around something. The young man noticed it too and as soon as she ship docked both of them sped down the boarding ramp. They ran over to the circle and listened to see what was going on.

"No you're lying!"

"I am no lair!"

"You story is impossible, just down right crazy!"

"Crazy! I'll tell you what's crazy! The fucking Pirate Prince! He killed the entire crew except those that were pushed overboard in the early stages of the raid. Then half those people died in the water. I am lucky to be alive right now! I would be dead if it wasn't for that ship that sailed by!"

That was all Miakis needed to hear before pushing herself deeper into the circle to reach the man. She popped out in the middle to see one man standing arguing with the crowd around him. He looked tired but she knew he had to get his story out. Before Miakis could ask a question someone beat her to it.

"You really saw the Pirate Prince?" It was the young man from the ship.

The man glared at the young man, death riding in his eyes. "Yeah I saw him, and if you don't believe my story then you are a fool young man."

Miakis noticed the young man's eyes grow wider, "No I haven't heard your story, and I swear I'll believe it. The Pirate Prince can do almost anything."

"That he can," the sailor agreed. More people started shouting that they haven't heard it all, and for the ones that did simply shook their heads and walked away. Now an entirely new crowd was around him, mostly from the ship Miakis was just on.

"We saw this ship on fire," the sailor started, "so being reasonable men, we went to help them out. But it was a trick, the smoke soon died down and the ship began chasing us. Our entire crews were all sailors and mercenaries. We were being paid to find the Pirate Prince, and it was luck that the burning ship was his. We instantly attacked first with arrows but he had his mages ready, they blocked the arrows then blew those archers overboard. Then a group of ten men swung across to our ship. They began fighting viscously. I swear they were taking on two or more men at a time. When we began to concentrate on them, hooks flew over and soon after them came the blanks. Then the men began unloading onto our ship. It was a bloody battle."

The young man's eyes were getting wider and wider. Miakis had to say hearing him tell his story was getting her doubts pretty high. It just sounded so far fetched. This man was only saved because a young mage pushed him with water off the ship. But it had to be the Pirate Prince. Even if this sailor were exaggerating no one except the Pirate Prince would cause this much controversy in his story. Because there was that slight chance that it was all true.

"So there was a rope ladder," the sailor was still telling his story. "I climbed back out of the water and when I got to the top rails, it was the fire mage and a bunch of our guys. Against the Pirate Prince, I wanted to cheer. I knew he was done for, but matey let me tell you how wrong I was. That one man, no he was too young. A young man…just about your age," the sailor pointed to the young man that Miakis met. "He was so fast and skilled. He took on the entire crew, slashing and dodging with his two swords. I could see the fire mage didn't look happy, he did some spell and I knew it was big. I jumped off the rope ladder back into the water. I could see from underneath the water a bright fiery glow."

"I knew it must have taken out most of the crew, and I didn't dare climb the ladder again. I just treaded water and waited, hoping they would leave the ship. I heard voice and shouting, and then suddenly a huge amount. I mean biggest set of flames I have ever seen. They shot out everywhere, covering everything. I dove back under water and watched as this blue box formed around the ship, taming the flames. I knew it was the Pirate Prince."

"How did you know," Miakis asked perplexed.

"Because the mage didn't have any type of defense rune. The Pirate Prince has a defense and an attack rune." The sailor tapped his nose with his finger, "I know that only because of the other stories I have heard, and after that day I believe it."

"Well what attack spell did he use then," someone shouted from the back of the circle.

"It was after the fire died down," the sailor sat down and leaned against the wall. "I tell ya mate I never would've thought there was that much power."

"Was it bigger then the fire," the young man asked completely wrapped up in the story.

"No…it wasn't." the sailor looked scared now. "I barely saw it glow but when it hit its mark. The entire ship exploded into half."

"What!"

"Preposterous!"

"Nah man, not true!"

The sailor looked up angrily, "Do you see my ship, do you see any of my crew mates. I am telling you this is what happened. If you don't believe me then you are fools. I'm telling you there is a young man out there with more power then you could imagine. He has brains, skill, and power. He is unbeatable. We were cocky fools to think we could take him. I regret it deeply but I learned my lesson. I gotta find a new line of work."

"What did he look like," Miakis asked, this man is a primary source. He would be the best person to discover the Pirate Prince's identity.

"He was young like I said before, and had long silver hair," the sailor thought for a moment, "He had a golden earring on his left ear. With some sharp blue eyes and he had his one arm in bandages, but he wasn't hurt. I think he was covering something up, because it looked like he originally had bandages on his right arm. But they were burned away revealing a rune."

"What was the insignia of the rune?" Miakis quickly asked, _this could be it._

"Insagna?" the sailor repeated scratching his head.

Miakis rolled her eyes, _dumbass sailors. _"What was its symbol?"

"Oh," the sailor perked up before dropping his graze once again, "I didn't really see, it was blue though."

That was enough for Miakis she stepped out of the circle. Thinking about what she just heard, it was a good chance that the Pirate Prince was indeed Frey. Silver hair, a young man, blue eyes, but that's where the similarities ended. Duel swords, earring, and bandages. Then again those were all things that could be added. The similarities couldn't be changed, unless he died his hair, which Miakis knows Frey would never do that to his precious hair. She smiled at the thought of him caring so much over his hair, it seemed like her cared more then Miakis cared about hers.

"Isn't that amazing," a voice called out waking Miakis from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Miakis turned around to see the young man she met on the ship.

"He saw the Pirate Prince," the young man walked towards the edge looking for the water. "It just makes it feel so real. I mean I knew he existed but just hearing about him is so great."

"Yeah I know what you mean," Miakis agreed feeling the same way.

"Man I can't wait," the young man tipped his head back and enjoyed sea breeze blowing through his hair. "My journey has finally begun."

Miakis smiled at his determination. He was going to find the Pirate Prince, he wouldn't stop until he did and Miakis new that. She felt the same way, she was going to find him no matter what it would take. And if it wasn't Frey…she wasn't quite sure what she would do. And if it was…she still wasn't sure. Probably hit him first, then yell, then more hitting. That would most likely be their reunion.

"So are you going to try and find a ship," the young man asked her.

"What…oh yes I should start looking right now," Miakis completely forgot about leaving right away. To be honest she didn't want to leave yet, she could question the sailor more, or at least rest. But she knew she had to constantly keep moving because the Pirate Prince most likely would never stop moving himself.

"Very well," the young man laughed, "Well I hope to see you someday again. It was nice meeting you…oh right my name is Shane. Sorry for introducing myself as we part."

Miakis giggled slightly, Shane was a good person, she knew that much at least. He came on a little strong but being friends with Kyle for so long she knew she couldn't judge people because of that. "My name is Miakis and it was very nice meeting you. I have a feelings that our paths will cross again." _We're both looking for the same person, of course they are going to cross again. _

"Well I am going to check out the famous light house," Shane began walking away, "good-bye my dear and I hope we meet again."

Miakis waved her goodbye and then made her way to each and every ship. She needed to find one that was going to Middleport. It was far but it put her in the area of the most merchant ships and pirate activity. It also had the most rumors spreading and it was in the middle between Razril and Obel. The two other biggest cities in the Island Nation. It was the perfect spot to start looking for the Pirate Prince. Hey maybe with some luck he would raid her ship.

Miakis found a captain eventually and he agreed to take her onboard free of charge. All she had to do was help with the cleaning, and she could do that. She knew the captain most likely let her on that easily was because of her looks. She wasn't afraid of the dangers of the sea, she could handle herself. It was leaving in an hour, which was just enough time for Miakis to find some food. Then she would be on her way to Middleport. No stops just a straight trip there.

Her journey in the Island Nation officially began.

* * *

The screams echoed out into the hallways of the ship. Blaine stood by the door gripping his sword tightly. He knew things were going badly. With every scream and cry of pain he flinched slightly. He heard a crash and he knew things were only getting progressively worse. He had to go in. He gripped the doorknob a little to tightly causing his knuckles to go white. He quickly opened it and jumped in.

"I'm here Captain!"

"Get out of this room!" A woman's voice shouted at Blaine as he ducked down in time for a pair of scissors to fly over his head. He didn't need a second bidding as he quickly exited the room slamming the door shut. He pressed his back against it and slid down, listening to more cries of pain. He couldn't imagine what the Captain was going through.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" Frey shouted.

"I'm trying to heal you now lie still," the woman shouted back. She had him pressed face down on his bed, straddling him so he couldn't move.

"You are making it worse!" Frey argued.

"I wouldn't be if you stopped moving."

"AHH! Why are you poking it!"

"I'm seeing how deep it is, to see the progress of healing."

"Doc you are insane that's ridiculous!"

"Stop moving and it wouldn't hurt so bad," the doctor argued back. Frey tried to sit up only for his head to be pushed firmly back down in the pillows. "Maybe if I take your air away you will calm down." Frey thought she was joking at first but when she kept her hand on his head for a while he began to worry.

Frey quickly pulled the pillow from the side throwing it off the bed and he began gasping for air. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"No I'm trying to heal you!" The doctor shouted once again.

Frey let out another howl when she dumped some vinegar on his wound. "Why are you disinfecting it again? You did that the first day!"

"Yeah but this time you are just pissing me off!"

"You old witch I hate your fuc-!" Frey couldn't finish before letting out another ear shattering scream when she dumped more vinegar on his wound.

"What?" The doctor said, "I couldn't hear what you said over this little baby girl screaming."

"You're seventy that's why you can't hear!"

"I'm sixty-seven!" the doctor slapped him in the head twice.

"I hate you!"

"Yeah so does my husband," the doctor said reaching for something in her bag.

"Now I know why he left you!" Frey shouted.

She didn't respond so Frey watched suspiciously to see what she was going to pullout. She pulled out a little bottle filled with something purple.

"What's that?" Frey asked afraid it would cause him more pain.

The doctor slapped his head, "Mind your own damn business."

Frey instantly shouted back, "It is my business, it's my body."

"Then take better care of it!" the doctor shouted slapping him in the side, right where his wound was. He screamed once again and struggled to get away from the torturing woman. She held him still and took a deep breath. She uncorked the bottle holding it up to Frey. He sniffed it and she instantly corked it again. "That will make you fall asleep."

"Why didn't you give that to me before," Frey growled.

"Because you need to learn to take better care of yourself. If I have to torture you to get my point across then I will."

"That's why you are torturing me?" the Captain immediately began to feel the affects of the drug.

"Yeah."

"You think I wanted to get stabbed?" Frey wanted to yell but found that we was becoming more and more drossy every second.

"Maybe you shouldn't go take on an entire crew by yourself ya dumbass," the doctor slapped his head again but he didn't retaliate. She concluded he was asleep and quickly finished off the rest of her routine check up. After she was done she put her things away and made her way out of the room. She saw Blaine sitting on the floor looking up at her. She leaned against the door and sighed.

"Why do you gotta do that to him?" Blaine asked seriously.

"He has to learn," the doctor replied.

"He saved us all," Blaine countered.

"Doesn't matter," the doctor shot him a hard glare, "you know he doesn't care about himself as much as he should."

"That's what a captain is though," Blaine argued, "they care for the crew over themselves."

"Yeah but he isn't just some captain," the doctor spat, "he's your best friend and a prince if you forgot."

"I didn't," Blaine said harshly taking offense from her words. She was implying he was not looking out for him which was far from the truth. He would give his life to save his captain without hesitation.

"Yeah which means he can't die," the doctor sighed again, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you guys."

"Don't worry, you know everything is always fine," Blaine stood up dusting himself off. "He is the toughest prince ever to live."

The doctor laughed and began walking down the hall, "Don't forgot about Lazlo. That little brat is the last person comparable to this one."

"Apparently young people are the heroes in this world."

The doctor stopped and glared over her shoulder at Blaine, "the only thing that defies a hero is someone who gets a lot of people killed except for him. I can guarantee the captain would hate being known as that."

Blaine watched as the doctor continued walking away, "You're wrong you know."

The doctor swiftly turned around and walked straight back up to Blaine. She grabbed him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"What did you say?" the doctor hissed, her face inches from Blaine's.

"I said you're wrong," Blaine was scared of her at times but not when he knew he was right, "a hero is someone who does something completely for other people, not caring at all about himself. The Captain did everything in his power for the Queendom of Falena and he isn't even there anymore. He knew what had to be done and he did it. Then he left and by chance met me. I am doing everything I can to give this man what he deserves."

"You think he deserves jumping onto another vessel and fighting for his life," Blaine could feel the doctor's breath on his face.

"I don't," he stared back right into her eye, "He deserves everyone bowing down to him baring gifts. He deserves to rule a vast kingdom. He deserves peace, happiness, riches, anything in the world. He deserves it all for his actions. But he has nothing, he has shit. All we can offer is our undying loyalty. Best off all, he doesn't want it. He wants nothing; he is the most humble person I have ever met. He simply wants to sail these seas, the only true reason he is captain is because everyone knows with him leading us we are unstoppable. I can't even begin to unde-"

Blaine wasn't even close to being done with his speech but he heard the door open next to him. Frey stepped out and stared at the young man and the old lady. He didn't look to happy. Even so that the doctor let go of Blaine and stepped back. Blaine just continued looking on, not afraid but somewhat ashamed. He knew he wasn't supposed to talk about his captain's past.

"You should be knocked out for at least another twenty minutes," the doctor was surprised to see him up but knowing him she wasn't entirely surprised.

"You didn't give me enough," Frey's voice was low and professional sounding. "My rune has this effect on my body where poisonous toxins don't have the effect they should. You need to practically triple whatever it is to have the right effect. Of course if it's deadly you don't really have to up it. That does the desired effect unless I am aware and consciously fight it. Anyways now's not the time. Blaine in my cabin please."

"I need a drink," the doctor said walking down the hall again.

Blaine walked into Frey's quarters and couldn't help but feel like a little boy about to be scowled. He sat in a chair and kept his head hung. He wasn't afraid of what Frey would do, he just really felt bad about talking about him. Even if it wasn't anything bad, it was dangerous to talk about his past. And it was not Blaine's place to talk about it in the first place.

"I don't know why we have her on board," Blaine started the conmversation complaining about the doctor. "All she does is tourture you and everyone else really."

"She's just looking out for us," Frey replied. "Besides there aren't many doctors that are willing to join a pirates crew. She is good and we are lucky to have her. Also since she's old she has a lot of experience."

"Yeah and hopefully she'll die quicker."

Frey ignored his comment and made his way over to a small table. "Blaine want something to drink?"

The first-mate looked up to see the Captain holding some rum in his hands. He had two flute glasses in his hand. He didn't look mad from what Blaine could tell, actually he looked a little…sad.

"I will if you put those lady glasses away," Blaine joked slightly. It was more of a test; he could decide his next plan of action based off how Frey would respond to this. He waited anxiously as Frey just stared at the two glasses and the bottle in his hand. Frey glanced at Blaine before erupting in laughter.

"I don't really know why I have these," Frey tossed the entire bottle to Blaine, "I figure incase someone important ever wants to dine with me. But I'm a pirate, who am I gonna dine with."

Blaine laughed as he uncorked the bottle and too a swig. "Aye Captain." Frey collapsed in a chair and pulled out another bottle from underneath it. Blaine laughed again, "Captain have you been holding out on us. Is this whole room filled with the heavens gift?"

"Hey I gotta captain you dumbasses, I think I am entitled to a few bottles in my quarters."

Frey and Blaine laughed for a bit before the room fell to silence. Blaine watched as his captain swirled the liquied in the bottle. He looked as if some place far away. Blaine knew for certain his captain's mind was anywhere but the sea.

"You miss it?" Blaine spoke breaking Frey from his thoughts.

"Miss what?"

"You know what."

Frey slouched in his chair and looked out the window he had over his bed. "I wouldn't say I miss _it. _More just the people that came with _it." _

"You're a brave man you know," Blaine rose his bottle in acknowledgment.

"That or I'm either really stupid," Frey joked.

"Nothing wrong with both am I right?" Both of them laughed again.

"You know Blaine I have to thank you again," Frey started but was cut off by Blaine stomping his foot on the ground.

"Captain, you don't have to thank me, you don't owe me anything." Blaine laughed just because they fell into this conversation again. "I am happy I took you with me. I know without you there I think Giggles would've killed me."

Frey scratched his neck, "yeah that man is hard to handle."

"But he's worth it, his shot is by far the greatest thing I have ever seen."

"Not too mention he is the man that will lift up anyone's spirits."

Blaine bursted into laughter. Frey gave him a strange look and raised an eyebrow. Blaine held up a hand to signal he needed a minute. He tried to get his breath under control before explaining.

"Don't you remember that time when he was dancing on the barrels," Blaine just mentioning the memory was enough for Frey to burst into his own laughter.

"Yeah and then we hit a wave-" Frey doubled over from all the laughter.

"And he fell into this other bucket-" Blaine held to catch his breath again.

"Right into the fish guts." Frey finished for him before both pirates couldn't control it anymore.

"He was so mad," Blaine could barely control his laughter, "he was like, 'shtupid fohcking hell'," Blaine's imitation was so good Frey began stomping his feet and Blaine fell onto the floor rolling around. They laughed for a good couple minutes. There was just a few chuckles left and Blaine got back in his seat. They continued to have a little chuckle every few seconds.

"Hey Blaine have I ever told you about Miakis," Frey's random topic change caught Blaine off guard. The laughter instantly died. Blaine knew this topic was far more serious then almost anything else they usually talked about.

"Every damn day." That didn't mean Blaine was going to become solemn. "I swear to the sea gods that if she isn't the most attractive wench in the world I'm gonna be pissed at you."

"Oh and why's that?" Frey quirked an eyebrow.

"Because you go on and on about her," Blaine leaned on his knee pointing a finger at his captain. "That's what I don't get. You ran away for politics, work, and everything. That I get, that I can understand. But what I don't get, is leaving this Miakis."

"Sometimes you don't really know how much you like something until you don't have it," Frey replied taking another swig from his bottle.

"Aye I can understand that," Blaine thought for a moment looking at the floor.

"So you love her then?" Blaine seriously asked.

Frey sighed, "I don't know."

Frey watched knowing he was going to ask something. He would let him think it through first and then answer honestly. He would never keep things from his first-mate. He owed Blaine more then almost anyone, without Blaine he never would've made it to be the greatest pirate in the Island Nations.

"What if she comes for you?"

Frey sighed and leaned back in his chair. That was definitely a good question. He wasn't even too sure of the answer. "Well I know I would run and try to keep her away."

"You wouldn't want to let her on the ship." Blaine was fairly surprised by that. From all that he heard about her, he thought he would let her on without question.

Frey chuckled, "She would bring many problems with her. Even though I would love to see her again I know I can't. It would end up badly…for all of us."

Blaine nodded and put the bottle to his lips only to discover it was all gone. "When did that happen?"

"You drink like a fish."

"Since when do fish drink."

"They gotta drink something."

"How would you know, maybe they don't need to drink water because they live in it."

"What kind of logic is that, we live with air but we still need it."

The two just stared at each other before erupting into laughter once again. Blaine stood from his chair and walked to the door. Frey followed suit, and they both left his room and made their way to the deck. Walking the dark empty halls.

Blaine opened the door leading to the deck and instantly wind filled with salt blew past them. Frey loved the smell and he ran out the door. He came out on the deck. He walked up the stairs to his left to an upper level. From here he watched as his crew went about their daily chores. He remembered first coming and being apart of a crew. Doing grunt work, but he remembered loving being with his fellow crewmates. Doing work was almost a bounding experience, and it taught them discipline. That and it made the ship nice and clean looking.

"Well if it isn't the Cap'n finally coming out for a bit of air."

Frey didn't even have to look to know it was giggles. "And what have you been doing."

"Look out Cap'n," Giggles stood next to him now.

"So why are you down here," Frey asked.

"I was just going to get me self another drink. Ya want one?" He asked as he made his way down the stairs to the door that Blaine and Frey just came through.

"No I'm good, just get back up to the crow's nest soon."

"Aye Cap'n ya know me, I always get the job done." Giggles said before disappearing into the ship.

"Captain it's time to select a new course," Blaine advised.

"Ah that it is," Frey agreed, "Hmm let's see. How about we head to the pirates nest."

"Are you sure Captain? We are west of Iluya. That's a long trip."

"I never said we would do it all in one go. I simply said let's head that way."

"Very well Captain," Blaine walked up to the railing and addressed the crew in a booming voice. "Men we have our heading. We shall sail south. To the Nest of the Pirates!"

The crew gave up a cheer before the ship suddenly was filled with people running all over the place. Frey watched as Blaine continued to shout commands to the crew. Frey glanced in the window behind him to see the man at the Turing wheels. He spun them in opposite directions and the ship's began on its new course. Frey pulled out his compass and watched as the needle slowly began to point at the stern of the ship.

"Um Captain you know you aren't that liked in the Pirates Nest right?"

Frey laughed, "Aye I know Blaine."

"Just making sure Captain."

"No need to worry," Frey slapped his first mate on his back and laughed. "They only hate me because they are scared. Besides I think its time we sell some of our things. Also the men need a break and that is the only place they truly relax."

"Aye Captain," Blaine agreed. His Captain was always thinking.

"Giggles!" Frey shouted hoping he was back on the deck.

"Aye Captain!"

He heard Giggle's voice was heard but he wasn't sure from where. It didn't matter. "Sing us a shanty my mate, one to get this old crew moving!"

"Aye Aye Cap'n!"

It only took a moment for Giggle's one of a kind voice to be heard.

_Whiskey is the life of man,  
Oh, I'll drink whiskey while I can,_

The men recognized the song instantly and began singing right along with Giggles.  
_  
Oh whiskey straight and whiskey strong,  
Give me some whiskey and I'll sing you a song.  
_

Frey couldn't help but laugh as he heard his crew sing along to such a pointless song. But it was fun, and this is why he loved being the captain.

_  
O whiskey makes me wear old clo'es,  
Whiskey gave me a broken nose._

_  
_He only laughed harder as he saw Giggles hopping around on the deck. Spinning and dancing. That is Giggles Frey knew. He was always the one to get the crew laughing and having a good time. He was able to turn work of sailing into fun.

_  
If whiskey comes too near my nose,  
I tip it up and down she goes.  
_

Giggles ran up to Blaine and grabbed his arms. They instantly began dancing around, and singing. Frey laughed loudly watching his two best friends act so foolishly. He began clapping along with the rest of the crew.

_  
Here comes the cook with the whiskey can,  
A glass of grog for every man._

_A glass of grog for every man,  
And a bottle full for the __**shantyman**__!!_

While Frey was enjoying himself more then he could ever remember. Miakis was on a ship also heading south. Although she was not celebrating in the least. She put her hand on her chest watching the endless sea. Hoping that her quest was not in vain. She had to find Frey. She just had too.

* * *

**The song at the end was called Whiskey Johnny. Don't know who wrote it, just know it is fun to sing. Don't worry there wont be songs in every chapter. Just felt like putting another one in this one. **

**Okay not too much happening but there are going to be chapters like this. As always leave reviews, makes me happy. And I am not sure when the next chapter will be. Sorry to say I don't think it will be soon. **


	5. Reuniting

**Wow so it's been a really long time. I don't really have any excuse simply just didn't want to write this. I'm sure i lost all my readers i did have, but hey maybe i'll gain more. Either way i hope you enjoy it, i know it seems a little rushed, which makes little sense since its been over a year. **

**

* * *

**

"Get your fresh fruit! Just came in! Fresh fruit!"

"Gold, Silver, anything and everything!"

"New Shipment means new merchandise! How 'bout you sweetie want somethin'?"

Miakis smiled and shook her head, "No thanks."

Miakis was walking through the busy Middle Port streets. She found herself comparing it to what she knew back home. It seemed like any town busy with merchants but this was a little bigger. She knew port cities always were the busiest with so many new items coming and leaving. It only made sense for it to always be this way. Nirva Island was like it simply because it was a port town between two countries. She supposed Middle port was the same since it was between Gaien and The Island Nations.

"Hey, little Missie." Miakis looked at a man standing in a corner. She blinked, _did he really just call me little Missie._ _I guess it's normal I'm still just not use to it. The entire time on the boat they called me princess or darling. I guess it's just normal over here. _

He called her over with his hand. Miakis walked over suspiciously. "Yes?"

"Wanna take a roll of the die?" The man smiled a toothy grin.

"Umm what?"

"It's real easy," The man pulled out a bowl. He tossed a die in it. "Look see I rolled a three. Now you roll and if you get higher than a three you win. It's that simple, look I rolled again and got a two. I don't got good luck, oh if you tie I win, gotta have some house rules. Look I rolled a four that's kinda high but not bad…look a one. See whaddya say? Pretty easy come on, just fifty Potch for a go."

"Umm okay." It seemed simple enough and fifty Potch wasn't bad. She had a lot since the Queen herself was her sponsor on this trip.

"Just show the money so I know you aren't lying," The man pulled out his own money, "See here's mine."

Miakis shrugged and pulled out her purse. It didn't hold all her money she kept the rest in her bag, no need to show it all. She withdrew fifty Potch and showed the man.

"Very good let's play shall we?"

The man rolled the die and got a three. Miakis rolled and got a five.

"Hey looky there!" The man shouted. "We have a winner! Here's fifty Potch." He handed over the money. "Wanna go again, you got a real knack. Maybe double up, how 'bout a hundred Potch this time."

_Nice try,_ Miakis smirked. "No thanks I'm good." She turned and left before the man even had a chance to protest. _Like I'm going to fall for that._ Miakis laughed proudly to herself as she walked down the busy streets. She felt someone bump up next to her which was common…but this time it felt like it lingered.

She saw a kid run past and instantly thought the worst. She checked for her purse but it was gone.

"Damn It!" She screamed. She instantly gave chase. The kid was darting through the streets and being so small and agile he was able to pick his way through the massive crowds. Miakis found herself pushing people out of the way. It was hard to run with a bag around her shoulder but she knew if she put it down it would be lost. She gripped the strap tightly in her hand as it bobbled on her back running through the streets.

She saw the kid turn left down a small alley and she quickly gave chase. She didn't even have to enter the alley, it was short and the boy was struck at the other end. She dropped her back to the ground and pulled out her dagger belt with the daggers in their holsters. She wasn't going to do anything to him, just an intimidation factor. He'd hopefully just toss it back to her after seeing the daggers.

However she heard a noise behind her and turned just in time to see another boy carrying her bag running in the other direction.

"Hey!" She shouted as him, she turned back to the other boy who was trapped to see he was no longer there. "Ah damn it!" She screamed. The was no point in chasing the other boy down, if they planned this stealing routine that well they easily would have another back-up plan in case she did chase after. She walked down to the end of the alley to see there was a small whole hidden to the left. She couldn't fit through but it was obvious the boy could and did.

She marched angrily back to the dice guy. She knew it had something to do with him. He made her pull her purse out revealing where it was kept. Thus using her purse as bait it gave up her bag which held other possessions. She was going to beat it out of the dice man even if it killed him.

However when she returned to his spot he was gone. Her hands turned into fists as she fought to scream her lungs out. She just lost her money, her possessions, her proof of identity as a Queen knight…everything! Luckily she took her daggers out right before otherwise she would've lost those as well.

Miakis walked over to a fountain and sat on the edge of it. Now what was she going to do, she just lost all her stuff. How was she going to pay for another voyage? She figured could just agree to work the whole time, but even then it was easier if you gave some money to the captain of a ship so they know you weren't trying to do anything. Pirates sneak on, honest travelers pay and then agree on terms.

She sighed, it would have to wait, she came to Middle Port to get gossip on the Pirate Prince. She rested her head on her hands which were propped up by her elbows on her knees. She couldn't simple start asking people about him, could she? There would be no way that would go over well. It would cause such a commotion and she'd be known as the person asking about him. She would just have to fall into the topic as if a normal conversation.

If she had money she could go buy a drink, that was always an easy way to lead into a topic and as much as she hated using this method. She knew she was attractive and she did know how to use it to gain information. It was just never anything she enjoyed doing.

She sighed, "This totally sucks."

Miakis sat and tried to figure out her next move.

* * *

"Land Cap'n!"

"Very good Mr. Giggles." Freyjadour laughed. "Boys, we have arrived!"

Shouts of joy filled the air.

"Captain you know not everyone likes us here."

"Aye I know Blaine," Frey replied leaning on the railing watching as the Pirates Nest grew closer. "But the crew likes it here and some do like us."

"I just never feel completely safe unless I'm on this ship ya know?"

"Aye I know," Frey put an arm around his first mate.

"Captain whose going ashore first?" One of the crew asked.

"Ah good question," Frey turned around and was surprised to see the entire crew waiting for his decision. "Little excited are we?"

"Well we haven't made landfall in a while Cap'n, ya know?" Mr. Giggles explained.

"Aye I know, I know," Frey leaned his elbows on the railing. "All of you may go, I'll watch the ship myself."

"But Captain we can't make you do the work, you should get the first break with your injuries and how hard you fought." A crew mate shouted out.

There were shouts of agreement.

Frey shook his, "No that is not necessary."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked in his ear.

"Yes I'm sure," Frey responded, "Take the men ashore, they deserve their break. They can spend all night there as well I just ask a couple return to the ship to help watch. I'm sure some will anyways so that shouldn't be a problem. Also grab any medicine you can get for our injured, I believe we are running low but do not let the crew know our necessity for it."

"Aye Captain," Blaine nodded before turning to the crew. "Ready the boats, we shall have a party on our hands tonight!"

There was a giant whoop of cheers throughout the ship. The crew instantly began making quick work of setting the boats. Frey grabbed Blaine's shoulder and brought him close.

"Let them have fun but make sure nothing serious starts." Frey told him sternly.

"Aye Captain," Blaine answered seriously.

Frey watched as they all got dinghies and began making their way to the Pirate Nest. Frey wasn't completely alone on the ship. The doctor never went ashore for some reason and plus all those injured from the last fight. Frey decided to check on them and made his way below deck to the sick bay.

He knocked on the door before entering a saw the Doctor leaning over a patient.

"It hurts…so much."

"I know, I know," The Doctor light brushed the pirate's hair. "Just fight it a little longer."

"Doc," Frey gently called.

The Doctor nodded before turning back to the injured man, "I'll be right back okay?"

"…okay." The man grunted.

Frey held open the door and the Doctor walked out into the hall. Before Frey left he glanced back into the room. There wasn't just one man, there were over ten. They were badly burned from that mage's rage runes.

"How are they?" Frey asked.

"How ya think?" The Doctor hissed. "Half their skin is black, they suffer broken bones as well. I'm out of medicine, pain killers, and low on bandages. I'm basically giving them rum to keep them good and drunk so they can't feel the full effect of their injuries."

"Is there any way you think?" Frey pressed.

The Doctor shook her head slowly. "No, I'm afraid there isn't. You can either let them die or drop them on an island with better care. Pirate's Nest is not better either, I mean Razril or Obel."

"Alright…" Frey closed his eyes thinking. "We'll head to Obel but North then East in straight lines. If we travel Northeast we'll get there faster by maybe a day but if we travel north first, we will run into the usual trade water ways of merchant ships. It's risky but if we can pay them they may take our injured."

The Doctor nodded, "It's risky but I think it's the best idea."

"Very well," Frey began walking away. "We'll leave tomorrow morning…take care of them and give them anything and everything they want. Also explain our plans."

"Yes Captain." She watched him walk away. She rarely treated him like a captain and not a young boy. But she knew he was more than prepared for the task and was loyal to him. She just didn't always show it.

Frey marched back up to the empty deck. He began climbing up the ropes until he sat in the crow's nest. He sat on the small floor it had and leaned his back against the wooden planks. He brought his knees to his chest and closed his eyes with his head down on them.

He hated decisions like this. It was part of the reason why he wanted to stop being a Commander and a Prince. Ordering people to their deaths and choosing who would get money for the poor and who wouldn't. Dealing corrupt and stubborn politicians. He came here to get away from it all, but he ended up becoming a Captain. Not that he minded, he loved it and his crew. But it still came with decisions he did not like making.

Frey would try to save those injured men but in doing so he could put the rest of the crew in danger. He couldn't exactly just pull up to Obel, someone might recognize his ship or him. He had to trade it off with another ship but that was equally as dangerous. They sent out body hunters for him and if another one was disgusted as a merchant ship like the last, then the crew would have another big fight.

They were also starting to run low on supplies and not just medical. They weren't able to get any of the things off the last ship since that mage sunk the ship. They had enough food and drink for another week or so and if necessary they could make landfall and get more. But they always needed a good supply in case a storm would delay them. Maybe a sail will break and they'll be stranded. There was too much at risk to have such a low amount of food.

Frey opened his eyes and tipped his head back. He was hoping to see a clear blue sky to raise his spirits a bit, however he saw dark clouds slowly forming.

"Damn…" Frey knew a storm was coming and it could keep them pinned here for days. It was not looking good.

"Come on me matey's!" One crew member shouted trying to get everyone to row faster. "There shall be rum and wrenches!"

"Aye!" Numerous people shouted in return.

"Everyone listen up!" Blaine commanded standing in the small boat. "Now the Captain generously let us all come at once. Now this mean we cannot start any trouble, ya hear?"

A bunch of groans were released.

"But Slazenger's crew always bothers us."

Blaine nodded, "Yes and we shall try our best to not reply to their shortcomings."

"What if they truly pick a fight, one we can't ignore?"

Blaine smirked, "Well if that be the case then you are representing the best pirate crew in the nation. So you better not lose the fight."

"Aye!"

They ran their dinghies onto the shore. They jumped out and tied them to stakes into the sand. Blaine paid the door pirates to watch them. That wasn't their job, but it went without saying to give them money or something dreadful might happen to your dinghies.

They entered the cave and saw a couple open tables near each other. The crew quickly ran over and filled the tables shoving each other to get the better seat. Blaine saw as Yoshitoshi get pushed off his seat by Giggles. He laughed along pushing his way back in for a seat.

"Ahh Blaine!"

Blaine turned to see Hawke – the current owner of the Pirate's Nest – approaching. The Nest was free to all pirates but there was always one in charge of it officially. It was passed down since Lady Kika and no one was sure how but it eventually reached Hawke. He was a lean but still in decent shape man. He had short brown hair but with his black bandana you could never see it. People weren't sure if that was even his real name. He was a skilled archer before swordsmanship, which he was still very good at. It fit his name well enough.

"Hawke," Blaine took his hand, "how goes it?"

"Ah good me mate," He looked over Blaine's shoulder. "What no Pirate Prince?"

Blaine smiled, "He's watching the ship like the generous Captain he is."

"Always the worker that one." He clapped a hand on Blaine's back and lead him to his private table. "Tell me what you guys have been up to. It's been a good couple months since you've last been back here."

Blaine shrugged, "You know how it goes, plunder here, plunder there."

Hawke signaled for some drinks. "Oh yeah right, I know how it is with you guys. Most here simply are thieves with boats. Some are looking for worthy adventure…but you guys. You are the real things, haven't been pirates like you in a long while."

Blaine's eyes gleamed proudly. "Whatever do you mean?"

Two flasks of hefty brews were set down by a fairly pretty young woman. "Hey Blaine, long time on see."

"Hey Kristi," Blaine smiled, "Busy as usual."

"Oh you know," She put two more drinks on another table as she spoke. "Hey you staying for the night."

Blaine nodded, "Yup Captain's given us all night."

"Well find me when your business is done here…then we can start our own," She gave him a wink and then walked away.

Hawke let out a bellow of a laugh. "Well someone will be busy tonight."

Blaine shrugged, "I'll have to fit it in, I have other things I must attend to as well."

"Oh?" Hawke perched an eyebrow.

Blaine leaned forward. "We are running a little low on supplies. Captain was hoping I could find some maybe here. I have money of course if that's required."

"What kind of supplies?"

"Mainly medicine," Blaine took a deep drink. "This last ship we hit turned out to be bounty hunters. They did some real damage, we have about a dozen badly injured men. We also weren't able to seize anything from the other ship so I know without saying we are low on food…well lower than we'd want to be."

"Hmm." Hawke crossed his arms. "You know I can only give you so much. Most pirates give me supplies as a token of good faith for me letting them stay here. And I welcome it 'cause I can't always leave to get my own stuff, so I almost never give it away."

"I know mate, I know," Blaine sat back and thought for a moment. "Look I wouldn't ask if it wasn't serious. You know we aren't trying to take advantage of you, we are honorable pirates who are asking for your help."

"I know-"

"Remember how you almost lost your Nest but who was it that came up with the plan and lead the fight to let you keep it?"

"Frey…" Hawke mumbled.

"Exactly, he didn't ask for anything in return except maybe a favor later in life. Well here's the favor, we need medicine and any other supplies you can spare. You know we will repay you."

Hawke laughed and leaned forward on the table pointing a finger at Blaine. "He may not have asked for anything but I gave him a ship, not only a ship, but the fastest…which he only made faster."

Blaine shrugged, "Well he didn't ask for it, so that's your fault."

Hawke sat back and took a deep drink while thinking. "Fine…I'll see what I can do."

"That's all I ask," Blaine stood from the table, "We are leaving tomorrow so tell me as soon as you know what we can have."

Before Hawke could reply a loud crash was heard.

"Tell me so where your _secret_ island is. Unless…it doesn't exist."

Blaine looked over at his crew to see a different group of pirates standing around their tables. Blaine saw them try to ignore them and carry on with their drinks and food. A pirate took a plate of food and threw it on the ground.

"What? Too afraid to admit it doesn't exist?"

"Oh it exist!" A man – Jack if Blaine remembered correctly – stood and shouted.

"Liar!" The other man shouted in his face. "Everyone knows of all the Islands in this nation and we are supposed to believe you found one that no one else knows about."

"You think all the islands are discovered here?" Jack laughed. "There's so many more we know about that no one else does."

"Oh and why's that?" The man sneered.

"Because we go places others don't dare going," Jake, another crewmate of Blaine spoke. Actually he was Jack's twin, thus why he would stick up for his brother.

The group surrounding Frey's crew laughed, "You are lead by a mystery boy who's too afraid to reveal himself. Most pirates know of each other's treasure spots and no one cares. We have an honor system and stealing from each other is pointless when there are so many other people."

Mr. Giggles laughed, "You blokes don't 'ave anything to take don't ya know. We are the most successful crew in all of history. Everyone wants our treasure now leave so we can eat our meals without your stench filling my nostrils. "

"Just admit the island doesn't exist," The man grabbed Giggles by his shirt.

Yoshitoshi rose and shoved the man back. "It does exist, I've seen it!"

The man snarled and drew his blade. He lunged at Yoshitoshi who was completely frozen in shock from such a sudden attack. From words to blades was a major step. Blaine saw it coming a mile away and grabbed the man's arm with the sword.

The man looked up terrified at Blaine. Now everyone knew the Pirate Prince and his power but still taunted him to his face. For some unknown reason he never fought back unless really provoke. Usually whenever the taunts drifted to someone else besides him. However not that many even saw Frey's true power so they didn't completely understand who they were messing with.

Now Blaine was not as infamous as Frey. But those who did know the Pirate Prince and his crew well enough, knew to fear Blaine just as much as Frey. He was not nearly as strong, but still plenty strong compared to others. But more importantly, he was not as patient and wouldn't stand any bad talk against him or his crewmates.

Blaine smirked as a rage rune insignia began to glow on his right hand, which was currently gripping the man's arm. The man screamed as smoke began appearing from the hand gripping the arm. After a couple seconds Blaine released the man and he fell to the ground. There was a missing skin in the shape of a hand print on the man's arm.

Frey's crew laughed and jeered at the man, sending taunts as he began crying from the pain. For nothing hurt more than a burn.

Blaine crouched down in front of the man. "Now listen here. You will carry that scar for the rest of your life…however short it may be. You will always remember what happened when you talked bad about the Pirate Prince and his crew. We are the toughest crew in these seas and you'd do well to remember." Blaine stood back up and glared at the man on the ground. "Besides you're wrong. I was there when my Captain discovered the secret island. It holds more riches than you could ever imagine, and it is untouched by man."

Frey's crew sat back down and resumed their hearty eating and drinking. Blaine sat down with them and they all ignored the injured man as he ran to get someone to check his arm out. They ate and laughed with no worries in the world. Frey sat in the crow's nest trying hard to think of a better solution to his problem and prayed that the oncoming clouds meant nothing. The Doctor did her best to help the patients hoping their Captain would come through like they always did.

But it was not meant to end well. There was indeed a storm and one major enough Frey did not find the worthy of its risk in his odds. He kept his ship docked another couple days. The crew only rejoiced finding more time to stay but they noticed the Captain's demeanor and realized something was wrong. Eventually they discovered their low supplies and the slowly dying men in their ship. There was no more partying, no more womanizing, no more feasts in the Nest. They all stayed on the ship waiting on standby for the storm to stop, so immediately they would be able to set out.

* * *

Miakis never found out anything about the Pirate Prince nor did she ever find any way to make money. She didn't find a place to stay and she didn't find the boys who took her possessions. She lived on the street for three days barely eating anything and drinking water out of a fountain. It was demining, horrible, and pitiful. She looked dirty like a street rat and no one would even look her way anymore.

She never thought this would be the outcome of her journey. She sat on a fountain edge watching as people walked by, it was after all, the only thing she could really do. There were many interesting characters in this town. Including giant cats who she learned were called Nay-Kobolds. She watched as a rather old one walked by, with his eyes scrunched from his winkly and gray furry face. His whiskers grew long and he walked hunched over very slowly. Something fell off him and Miakis' eyes lit up when she realized it was his purse.

What luck! It was only a couple feet in front of her. She could take his purse and finally get food and place to stay. Maybe catch a ship and begin her search anew.

"Ah who am I kidding," She slowly stood up tired and weak from no food.

There was no way Miakis, the kind and true hearted Queen's Knight, could steal money. She grabbed the purse and walked after the Nay-Kobold. He walked extremely slowly so there was no need for rush. She reached him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Pardon sir." The old catman turned around and smiled at her causing his winkled face to scrunch even more almost completely covering his eyes. Miakis held up his purse. "You dropped this."

The Nay-Kobold chuckled in an old man way. "My dear you realized how much money is in here?"

"No," Miakis answered boredly turning her head. She can't believe she was giving him money back.

The old cat's paw reached up and grabbed the string to his purse. "What, you don't care?"

"No," Miakis let go so the purse was now back in the possession of its owner. Miakis turned to leave but felt an old paw on her shoulder.

"I dropped the bag on purpose," Miakis shocked, turned and faced the Nay-Kobold. "I knew you would return it."

Miakis arched an eyebrow, "how so?"

He tapped his nose, "Because I can tell you aren't from around here."

"Oh…still means I could've stolen it."

The Nay-Kobold shrugged, "You could've and I would've lost a bit of money. Nothing I would lose sleep over."

"So you're rich?" Miakis deadpanned now very upset she didn't take the money.

The old Nay-Kobold laughed. "Oh most definitely."

"Well happy days to you then," Miakis turned and began to leave again not in the mood to talk to old crazy people or cats.

"I'm curious about you," the Nay-Kobold called out.

"Curiosity killed the cat!" Miakis shouted back at him while she sat back down on the fountain.

The Nay-Kobold stood there stunned before a hearty laugh filled the air. He marched over to Miakis still laughing and sat down next to her. "That was a good one my dear. Very clever and witty…my kind of humor."

"Why are you pestering me?" Miakis grumbled.

"Because I'm curious. You aren't from here."

"Okay so I'm not from this island," Miakis answered not paying too much attention.

"No…you aren't from this nation."

Miakis eyes lit up she grabbed the cat's shirt and pulled him close. "Watch your words, they are dangerous."

The old Nay-Kobold just laughed. "Well this only proves it. I'm guessing you're from the Queendom of Falena."

"I said watch your words."

The Nay-Kobold smiled scrunching his face 'till his eyes disappeared. "You are on some mission that has not been passed by the Island Nations. Otherwise you would have escorts and such, so tell me what are you doing here?"

"That is none of your concern," Miakis was about to rise and leave not risking her operation on some old fool.

"I can help you."

"You don't know what I need to do."

The Nay-Kobold shrugged, "It does not matter. See I knew you weren't from here because of two reasons. Your daggers are rare and high-end, in fact they aren't anywhere in the Island Nation. I've only seen a pair in the Queendom of Falena."

"I stole them," Miakis lied.

"Right and gave me my purse back…I don't think so. Second there is a faint smell on you from a distant land, one that I can only recognize again…as the Queendom of Falena."

"You're old, your sense is failing."

"Third…you don't know who I am."

Miakis glanced at the smiling fool. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chiepoo."

Miakis raised an eyebrow, "The trading company?"

The Nay-Kobold nodded, "Chiepoo the fifth to be correct. I am the ancestor of the first great Chiepoo who started the Chiepoo trading company that now rules above all else in these seas. Almost all recognize me…except you didn't. Which obviously means you aren't from here."

"Okay…I'm not," Miakis answered stiffly.

Chiepoo smiled a catty-toothy grin. "Now why are you here and how may I help you?"

"Why do you wish to help me?"

"Because you returned my purse which means you are a good person. You can't be known you're from the Queendom of Falena which means you have some high importance there, and have an important mission here."

"That doesn't explain why you want to get yourself involved," Miakis pressed.

"I suppose it doesn't," Chiepoo crossed his arms. "I guess you can say people from Falena interest me. I met another person from there a couple years ago and he was as mystery as they come."

Miakis eyes shout open, "What did he look like?"

Chiepoo gave her a curious look before his eyes settled knowingly. "I see...say no more. You are coming with me."

"Huh?"

He stood up and reached his paw out. "I Chiepoo V shall help you find person you are looking for."

"How do you know what I'm looking?"

The old Nay-Kobold tapped his nose knowingly. "Not what, _who_, and who indeed. If I had only one guess to guess," He chuckled at his words, "then I'd venture in guessing you are looking for the Pirate Prince."

Miakis couldn't stop her mouth from falling open.

"As I thought." He began walking away. "If you wish to find him you better follow me, I am after all one of his only friends."

"What!?" Miakis exclaimed. She quickly gave chase. When she caught up to him she pressed him with questions. "How do you know him? How are we going to find him? Where are we going?"

", easy," Chiepoo laughed. "I met him once and under certain circumstances at the time we make some sort of a deal."

"Explain." Miakis practically ordered.

"He saved my life from some thugs and then treated me to tea. He had no money, just like you, but offered the last of what he had on tea. His friends with him were furious and stormed off saying they'd never return," He winked at me. "Of course they did later that evening."

"You're digressing."

"Ah I am," He chuckled still walking towards the port. "After such a lovely and intelligent conversation with the boy I decided to give him a boat."

"A whole ship," Miakis was amazed.

Chiepoo shook his head, "Not a ship, a boat, there is indeed a difference. It was fairly small but well enough to travel the seas in good weather. Mind you at this point I already knew he wanted to be a pirate. I gave him one fully knowing it, simply because he impressed me so much I knew he would succeed in piracy but not even be cruel. I was interested in seeing how it would turn out."

"Seems dumb on your part." Miakis commented.

"One would think, but seeing his determination I knew he would become a pirate either way. After all, pirates aren't always bad in this nation remember. Lazlo was considered a pirate and rebel when he first started and he saved the pre-nation."

"Fair enough."

"When he and his two friends were on the ship taking off he shouted back to me on shore." Chiepoo stopped and turned to Miakis. I'll never forget what he said. 'You have made an ally today, one that is so important I guarantee your success in this land and all others. When I become who I aim to become, I will not forget you. All you ships are safe from me forever onward. Be safe my friend, until we meet again. I will never forget what you've done'."

"I knew he was going to become a pirate so I couldn't understand the part of my success in other lands. But I didn't care too much seeing how he said he'd never raid my ships…and he never has. Every now and then we'd trade with him but he's never taking anything and it helped raise my business even more. People know their wears on my ships are safe from him so they trust me more. I owe him, and now that you are here it makes me wonder how important he is back as his country."

"He doesn't know," Miakis mumbled.

"Don't know what?"

Miakis froze, how'd he hear? It was a barely audible mummer.

Chiepoo smiled flicking his eyes, "cat ears dear."

Miakis sighed, "If you are truly taking me on your ship and helping me then I'll tell you."

"Well I am so please enlighten me."

"The Pirate Prince isn't just a boy from Falena. He is Falena."

The old Nay-Kobold frowned in confusion. "Explain."

Miakis leaned closer to him not wanting anyone else to hear. "The Pirate Prince's name is Freyjadour Falenas. He isn't just some important person… he is the second most important person in the county. The very same boy at age eighteen raised and lead a coalition army against impossible odds to rescue his sister and the country. After all that he fled for unknown reasons and we recently discovered him in the Island Nations. Where I have good reasons to believe he is the infamous Pirate Prince."

Chiepoo stopped walking when he heard this. Miakis looked him in the eye. "You didn't make an alliance with a pirate. You made an alliance with Falena itself…you _are_ set for life."

Chiepoo's face spread into a wide smile causing his eyes to disappear again. "How interesting." He laughed loudly, "How very, very interesting!" He shouted. He grabbed Miakis hand. "Come, let's hurry and find this Pirate Prince. I now have many more questions for him."

With speed and strength Miakis figured long gone for the old Nay-Kobold seemed to return in moments. He was dragging Miakis down the street heading towards his ship. When Miakis cast her eyes on it she let out a gasp. It was bigger than the last ship and this had a big painted cat's head outline towards the bow.

"It's our mark so the Pirate Prince knows it's our ship." He leaned closer to Miakis. "I just tell everyone else it's a business thing."

Chiepoo quickly dragged Miakis onto the ship and gave the order to take off. The crew rushed about their tasks getting things done. Before too long the ship was a-sail and Miakis stood on the bow with her new old furry friend looking out into the distance. She was on a good lead to finding Freyjadour now.

* * *

Frey stood at the very tip of the ship. The long rounded pillar that jutted out over the bow. He gripped one of the ropes as he felt the rain pound against him. He looked to the sky waiting to see lightening or hear more thunder. But it had been some time since the last one. Maybe even twenty minutes. His heart pumped in anticipation hoping the storm was finally stopping on the third day.

He looked out at the dark sea, it was almost as dark as night with clouds so thick. The waves were large but not larger than what he had to navigate before. This was possible, this was completely possible.

"Men!" Frey shouted breaking the silence of the crew and ringing out among the loud roaring sea. "Now's the time! Let's set sail!"

The crew went about their tasks with such ferocity and intensity none even said more words than that was necessary. Soon the sails were down and the ship was flying through the water. Blaine found his Captain and stood at his side.

"You think we'll make it?"

"We have too," Frey growled, "We don't have anything to help them, we are even out of bandages. They will bleed out so they've resorted to the cleanest clothing we have, but even that can still get infected."

"Direction Cap'n!?" Mr. Giggles asked.

"Due North!" He shouted in reply. "We have to intercept another vessel with some supplies. They'll never make it to Obel this way."

They traveled for an hour as the storm only grew worse. The waves grew bigger and the water would disappear below the bow since it was pushed so high into the air. It would crash down hard and almost everyone would fall to the deck. Their safety lines were fastened, ropes tied to the main mast.

"Get all the non storm crew below deck!" Frey shouted in Blaine's ear. Their hair soaked and whipping around rapidly.

"Captain!" Blaine shouted point to the bow.

A massive wave was advancing. It would easily overcome the entire vessel and maybe take it down with it. Frey darted to the front of the ship forcing himself through the harsh winds. He got to the front of the bow just when the massive wave was about to collapse. His braided hair ripped apart and whipped around wildly. Frey raised his arm high and the Dawn rune glowed brightly. Instantly a shield was wrapped around the ship just when the wave crashed down.

The crew was in awe as their entire ship was underwater. They couldn't see any sky or rain, just water around them, but they were safe in Frey's bubble. Soon the ship broke through the wave and Frey released the rune.

Cheers rang out for their Captain. He was truly amazing. Blaine saw him stand tall and not falter waiting in case any more waves would come. Blaine knew looking at Frey they would save the men, they would make it in time. Nothing ever seemed impossible when the Pirate Prince was involved.

* * *

Miakis rested near the bow of the ship drinking tea with Chiepoo as they looked over the fast clam sea.

"It's so calming," Miakis commented.

"That is it dear, that it is."

* * *

"Richy fell overboard Captain!" Jack shouted rain pounding against his face.

Men rushed to his rope line but Frey stopped them.

"Do not leave your posts!" He screamed desperately. "Jake pull him in! Everyone else remain where you are and be ready!"

Everyone did as told and Jake helped get Richy back into the boat. They continued to head dead into the storm hoping in a desperate and dangerous race to save their injured crew members.

This continued for two days. Frey and crew constantly battling a storm plowing through nature to stop death from gripping the injured. Miakis and Chiepoo continued towards Obel in a straight path. They decided they would just sail and do business and eventually they would run into the Pirate Prince. Which, little did they know, they soon would.

"Cap'n!" Mr. Giggles shouted. "The storms clearing up."

The sky was still dark and there was little rain but they could see light up ahead with blue skies.

"Men release the speed sails!" Frey shouted.

The men went about the task of letting the speed sails down. They were two large sails that were extended over the side of the ship. It made for incredibly fast sailing where the bow almost lifted off the water. No other ship was able to travel this fast in the history of the Island Nations. However with the sails down the turning was greatly reduced. Thus why they were only used for fast traveling in straight lines.

"To the oars!" Frey commanded next. "Blaine lead them."

"Get down to the oars now you lazy sissies!" Blaine shouted as all the strongest men dashed below deck.

They went to the oar deck and instantly sat two by two. Each grabbed the large oar handles and thrusted them out of the port holes. Dipping them into the water they used all their strength to add onto the already insane speed the ship was traveling at.

"Shipmates are dying!" Blaine shouted mounting an oar himself. "Row, row for their lives!"

Frey stood on the ship feeling the wind rip through his hair viciously. Only one thought was on his mind, and that was in hopes that they could run into a vessel that would actually help them. Worst case scenario they'd have to take the ship by force and get the essentials.

"_Cap'n_!" Giggles shouted with more glee than usual.

"What is it?!"

"A ship!" He pointed dead ahead and Frey had to squint to see a tiny speck in the distance. He may not be able to make out the outlines of the ship but there was no one with better eyes than his friend. He would trust him completely.

They waited as they grew closer and Frey smiled as he saw the painted cat face on the side of the boat. It was Chiepoo's ship and he would be able to get supplies off that.

"Pull in the oars," Frey said to one crewmember. He sprinted below deck and relayed the order. The men sat back exhausted but relieved for it meant they found someone.

Blaine rushed back on deck and to Frey's side. "Is that one of Chiepoo's."

"Aye," Frey turned and smiled to Blaine, "We should be safe but be careful still."

They grew even closer and now it was known to the other ship that they were heading towards them. Frey called for the speed sails to be pulled in and the ship slowed considerably.

"Ready the injured," Frey ordered to the crew, "I will go and discuss the situation. Do _not _do anything until I say so. If this all goes well everything will be okay. But be ready for a quick escape, if I say set sail. I want us moving before I'm even back on the ship."

"Captain sir, there is a ship approaching."

"Ah so there is," Chiepoo smiled recognizing it. "Fetch Miakis, I believe she is in the kitchen. Tell her to bring some red wine to my cabin."

The men left to do as told.

Chiepoo and the crew watched anxiously as the other ship pulled right up to them. They threw hooks over onto the ship to keep them next to each other. Then a plank was thrusted across between the ships. Chiepoo could see his new crewmembers wanting to fight but he also knew the older more experienced crewmembers would keep them at bay.

They saw as the Pirate Prince walked up the blank with his first mate right behind him.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" Frey asked.

"Granted."

Frey and Blaine stepped onto the deck. They both noticed all the sailors watching them carefully. They were witnessing the infamous Pirate Prince and they couldn't exactly understand what was going on.

"What can I do ya for?" Chiepoo happily asked.

"I have injured men," Frey stated.

"Shall we talk about it in my cabin?"

Frey shook his head, "No, there isn't time. I wish to leave my men on your ship. You are travelling to Obel no doubt, drop them off there and leave them in good care." Frey flicked his fingers forward and Blaine stepped forward. The flinches to swords of half the crew was not missed but ignored by the two pirates. Blaine dropped two full bags onto the ground. They spilled over with gold.

"There is enough gold for a ship," Frey told them. "See to it that each man is taken care off with this. That is all I wish."

"Very well," Chiepoo replied. He bent down and picked up the gold. He handed it back to Frey, "You need not pay me for such a task. I will do it of my own accord not wanting any blood on my hands."

Frey eyed him suspiciously as he took the gold back. "If that is your decision." He turned to Blaine. "Get the injured quickly."

Blaine rushed back onto their ship to relay the orders.

"Would you not have a glass of wine in my cabin at least," Chiepoo pressured a little worried Miakis would miss him. He was not naïve enough to think Frey wanted to see Miakis willingly.

Miakis sat in Chiepoo's office holding a bottle of wine and a couple wine glasses. "Damn that cat for taking this long."

Frey and Blaine stood side by side watching the injured being carried onto the other ship. No words were said except the occasional words of 'careful' and 'easy' as the injured were moved. Finally all the men were onto the new ship and Frey felt his burden lifted. He did all he could do and now it was up to Chiepoo. He hoped his strange friend would come through.

"Captain." Blaine said simply acknowledging they could leave.

There was silence as Frey kept scanning the ship. He was simply getting a good look into everyone's eyes. He could always judge character and he wanted to make sure there was no one really pissed off about taking on injured pirates. No one seemed that upset by it, maybe a little confused. But nothing that he seemed he had to worry about.

Finally Frey smiled at his friend, "Alright."

_**Crash**_

In the silence that was like a rune explosion. Everyone's heads snapped towards the noise, even Frey's. His mouth dropped in utter surprise and horror at what he saw. There was Miakis standing frozen eyes wide. There were broken glassed and a spilling bottle at her feet. Her hands were left open from them falling not able to think clearly enough to close them again. Their eyes met and a thousand feelings were instantly transferred between them. Happiness, sadness, confusion, regret, surprise, shock, anything and everything.

"Captain?"

Frey finally forced his mind to think and the panic levels were raised. He grabbed Blaine by his shirt and turned for his ship. "Set the sails!" He screamed with such panic no one on his crew had ever heard before. "Set the sails!" It was almost a desperate screech.

His crew instantly went to work cutting the ropes so their ship would pull ahead. The blank that bridged them soon began sliding and soon would fall off. The crew was worried, they never heard their captain like that before. They didn't know what he saw or what he thought but it was not to be ignored.

Frey practically shoved Blaine over the railing forcing him to jump just in time to make it back to their ship. Frey stepped up onto the railing and glanced over his shoulder to see Miakis already beginning her charge at him. With fierce determination in her eyes. Frey jumped onto his ship and instantly began shouting out orders.

"Speed sails!" He screamed, "Speed sails!" He looked up at the other ship and saw Miakis running towards the bow to catch up. "Giggles shoot her!"

Giggles pulled out his bow and in a second an arrow was sent flying. Miakis saw it and skillfully hesitated her step for it to go flying past.

"In her leg! In her leg!" Frey shouted not wanting to kill Miakis.

"Shoulda said 'tat," Giggles mumbled aiming at her legs. He sent another one but missed again…something that almost never happened and it was not a welcoming feeling.

Frey saw her reach the bow and launch into the air, it was inevitable. She landed on his ship and with a roll was back onto her feet. The crew instantly attacked knowing she was not welcomed on the ship. One member came at her with a sword and she grabbed his swinging arm. With a spin and a twist he was sent flying over her onto his back.

The next one that swung also found himself on his back and a foot stamped on his head. This time a more skillful pirate, named Moro, attacked with his patented hatches. Miakis drew her daggers and they instantly clashed. While they met each other, another pirate attacked her from behind. She pushed Moro back and spun around kicking the oncoming pirate in the face. She went back to Moro and when he swung high she ducked low. She kicked her foot out dropping him to the ground and slamming an elbow on him to knock him out.

"Protect the Captain!" Blaine shouted. Mr. Giggles dropped down next to Frey while Blaine stood on the other side of him. Giggles took aim but found she moved too quickly and unpredictably that he couldn't get a clear shot.

Blaine worried as Frey just stared in under stupor not able to react to anything. He thought he'd order something but he wasn't. Blaine almost never witnessed when his Captain froze, but that's why he was first mate. It was his job to take over whenever Frey was blanking a little.

"Mages!" Blaine shouted his own swords drawn now.

The sword fighting pirates quickly dashed away from Miakis. Yoshitoshi stepped up and used both his hands to lift water and powerfully throw it at Miakis. She glared at the young pirate while clapping her hands together. A spear point of pink transparency appeared and the water hit it directing it around her. Another mage, Sparky, stepped up and shot a bolt of lightning out.

Miakis literally caught it in her other hand. She squeezed and the lightning dispersed. She glared as a ball of pure electricity formed in that same hand. She shot it back and Sparky used his rune to block it but it had such power it sent him on his back.

Frey's crew stared on amazed at Miakis, who currently stood their strongly not out of breath even. They didn't expect her to be that good but she was proving stronger than them. She glared deadly at Frey and Blaine saw this. He knew she recognized him as Freyjadour and not the Pirate Prince.

Blaine stepped forward slowly.

"Ahh you're gonna get it now missy!" One crew member jeered.

"Yeah baby, say good-bye!" Another said.

Miakis raised her daggers to her face ready, not going to underestimated anyone. Blaine raised a hand and Miakis prepared herself.

"Silence," He addressed the crew. They did as told but confused. Blaine stepped closer to Miakis slowly and she gripped her daggers tighter. Blaine walked right up to her but never made any move for attack which kept Miakis wondering what his game was. When he was only a few feet from her he spoke quietly.

"…Miakis?" He asked.

Her eyes opened wide in confusion before squinting death again. "Yes."

Blaine let out a groan. He turned back to the Captain. He called Frey over with a finger but Frey shook her head almost like a terrified kid. "Hold on a second," He told her as he walked back over to his Captain.

Blaine, Frey, and Giggles all huddled up and faced over the railing so no one could see.

"It's Miakis," Blaine said.

"I know," Frey replied.

"That one girl he's always goin' on about?" Mr. Giggles asked.

"Yup," Blaine nodded. "So what do you wanna do, Captain?"

"Can we toss her over board?" Frey asked hopeful.

"No," Blaine exclaimed. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Frey whined glancing over to get an even larger death glare from Miakis.

"Because she came all the way here for you," Blaine told his friend, "You have to listen to whatever she's gonna say."

"No I don't," Frey argued.

"Yes ya do mate," Giggle told him.

"Freyjadour!"

All three guys whipped around.

"Shh," Frey told her. "Not so loud."

A low laughter traveled throughout the crowd.

"The Captain's full name is Freyjadour?"

"Little fancy sounding huh?"

"I think you mean girly."

The crew erupted in laughter and Frey sulked his shoulders.

"She's been here for a minute and already causing problems," Frey grumbled.

"Explain yourself!" Miakis shouted.

Frey pumped his hands down, "Just settle yourself for a second."

"I've traveled too far to simply be told to settle down." She slowly stepped forward. Now she thought with the crew laughing and Blaine calming them down, things were less tense. She couldn't be more wrong. One step and almost half the crew jumped her.

"Stop!" Frey shouted. The crew backed off. He let out a sigh as he walked closer to Miakis.

They eyed each other as they both stepped closer until they were only a foot apart. Miakis put her daggers away and waited for Frey to start.

"Okay," Frey started, "Let me-"

_**Slap**_

Frey's head was forced sideways as Miakis hand swung viciously across. The whole crew stood there stunned. They didn't know what to do. Was a slap an attack? Did he need their help? Should they laugh?

"How _dare_ you." Miakis hissed.

Frey turned slowly back to her and his famous apologetic smile graced his face.

"What can I say…to have you understand?" He spoke softly and quietly.

"Nothing…you have nothing to say to make what you did acceptable." Her words were spoken harshly but not loud. Their conversation was now between the two of them and not the entire crew.

Frey reached up to touch her shoulder but she shoved his hand away. "Don't!" Miakis balled her hands into fists as she tried to control her anger. "We thought such horrible things. We thought you were kidnapped, we thought you might've been killed."

"I'm sorry."

Miakis shoved him back, "Don't act like it isn't a problem!" She shouted.

Frey gave her a look and she was in control enough to know this was personal and not everything should be revealed. She took a couple steps back pacing in anger. Frey watched her patiently as she was mumbling to herself in anger trying to think of what next to say. She gathered her thoughts and rushed back up to Frey. She stood chest to chest with him with her face inches away. She even stood on her tippy toes so she could be closer.

"Think of Falena."

"Every week."

"Think of Lym," She urged.

"Every day," Frey replied calmly.

She turned around and let out a frustrated growl. She came back up to Frey again. "Think of me."

"Every second," Frey answered her non-question seriously.

Miakis stepped back stunned a little. Her eyes flickered around not sure what else to say. Frey walked up to her and gently rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You found me, I'm not going to run anymore. But I'll tell you now, I'm not going back either. But you're welcome to stay." Before she could answer Frey called over Blaine. His first mate walked over and stood ready for orders. "Take her to my quarters I'm sure she's tired from her journey and I'm sure she has many more questions to ask, and I'll promise I'll answer them."

"Aye Captain."

"So you are the Pirate Prince," Miakis said shaking Frey's hand off her letting Blaine lead her to their destination.

Fry flashed a grin, "Honestly, four years to find a prince hiding under a title with prince in it. Disappointed Miakis."

Miakis growled, "Wait 'till later and you'll wish I didn't find you."

Frey frowned knowing her threats often were followed through on.

* * *

**Yeah so i have no idea what you people think of this chapter. All i can say it is, what it is. I'm trying to cut the main story down a lot seeing how i will barely be updating this. I really don't know when the next one will come. It will probably be awhile though...so yeah don't hold your breath. **


End file.
